Rekindling of fire
by Apex hunter
Summary: With the Iron Lords avenged by an unlikely group of guardians , it is only a matter of time before the Iron ordeals are undertaken by the group, so follow what happens when one of these challenges lands a member back in high school but on a alien planet
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys Apex hunter here and sorry for the end of exchange of light but it had to happen because of its plot quickly becoming a mess but anyway hope you enjoy this instead

Chapter 1

It was an normal day in the tower, well as normal as a day can get with hundreds light infused guardians being cramped into a building but as each day this one had an acceptation

A large group of about twenty guardians were crowded into the room known as the Hall of Guardians by the towers inhabitants, where the crucible handler and quartermaster along with the Guardians in a tense atmosphere with the occasional muttering much to the displeasure of the crucible handler Lord Shaxx as the closed doors to the room where the vanguard were located which hid the reason on why there was such a gathering

"who's the unlucky individual stuck in there " came the synthetic voice of a female exo hunter draped in blue themed hunter armour who gained a response from next to them in a condescending manner

" Individuals , and I believe that their members of fire team Lions Claw and Wolfs Fangs are the individuals in their " came a second voice of a Awoken warlock

"wait the kids , what did they do stay up past their bed time " came the voice of a Human titan only to get multiple disapproving 'boos' from the surrounding guardians

Only for a rough grizzled to cut through " what they did was avenge the Lords of Iron"

The unmistakable voice of one of the towers most well known ledged

The whole group of twenty Guardians split into two groups almost like it was instinct allowing the two armoured figures a direct path towards the door allowing the two figures to walk uninterrupted only being surrounded by hushed whispers such as

"what's Lord Saladin here for" along with " I thought Efrideet was supposed to be dead " were along the most asked questions that remained unanswered as the two with their clocks swaying slightly with each step before Lord Saladin allowing the muffled voices to be briefly heard like an explosion with commander Zavala shouting " IF YOU WERE ON MY FIRETEAM I WOULD HAVE YOU SHOT " and a equally loud voice replied with "IF I WAS, THEN I WOULD'EV DONE IT MYSELF" only for the rest of the verbal fireworks display to be ended by the doors coming to a close

(pov inside of the room 5 minutes before Saladin entering through the door )

Within the room there was two groups one consisting of three individuals where as on the other side , Six figures were stood in a line with the exception of two who were stood in the middle and further ahead of the other four one being an titan the other being a male hunter with the titan wearing a full set of new monarchy Spektar Kallipolis armour

The hunter stood in front aside the titan wearing a Spektar mask, Lions Vigle Grips, Spektar vest, Spektar Heliopause boots along with having the Cloak of the Leopard with the Old guard shader equipped with his arms crossed over his chest and his head angled so the shadows created by his cloak hid his masked covered face and along with the rest of his companions, failed to flinch under the gaze directed at them from two of the three members of the vanguard one was just trying not to laugh

"what in the name of the traveller compelled you do perform the actions you six did, I was willing to let the incident with crota go but this is going to far even for you " said Ikora Rey with the anger being visible across her face only to get an blunt response from the Titan

" we were compelled by the threat it posed to the city "

" because of your actions we lost so much possible information on an enemy " replied Ikora only to get an response from the hunter whose hood covered turned to face her with slight silent fury

" information that is no longer needed because the enemy is dead " replied the hooded hunter

" that is still no excuse to set off an explosion that destroyed the wrath of the machine raid site when the splices abilities posed no harm to the city as minute and especially with negotiat-" "with all due respect Ikora which is very little at this point they not only had access to large quantity of siva enhanced weapons such as the siege engine they used to, destroy part of the wall! But also nuclear capabilities that did pose one hell of a fucking threat, one more important than negotiations " the hooded hunter interrupted getting fed up with this lead to commanded Zavala slamming his hand on the desk and shouting "ON MY FIRETEAM I WOULD HAVE YOU SHOT"

Before the hunter responded with "IF I WAS, THEN I WOULD'EV DONE IT MYSELF"

"ahem" came a new voice causing the rooms occupants to look over to the rooms entrance to see Lord Saladin and Lord Efrideet

The unexpected appearance of the two iron lords causing a immediate cease in the verbal fire fight with ever commander Zavala struggle to form a reply

"Lord Saladin what matters bring you and Lord Efrideet here?"

" are these the ones responsible?" questioned Lord Saladin getting a nod in response from the six individuals

"good I require them at Felwinters peek " bluntly replied Lord Saladin much to the shock of the rooms occupants

"sure you can have my hunters" Cayde-6 spoke for the first time throughout the meeting walking towards the other hunters before coming to a stop and leaning against the table in front of the group "but you'll owe me Apex "

" here now were even" the now named hunter Apex said as a white hand cannon with the ace of spades painted black on its side was transmitted into his hand before being thrown towards the hunter vanguard who caught the exotic hand cannon and nodded in appreciation

" Cayde you cannot be serious " said a Ikora before commanded Zavala also agreed allowing the two fire teams to leave following the two iron lords passing a crowd of guardians who had gathered and were trying to act like they had came down to see the crucible vendors instead of eves drop before the group of 8 exited into the towers main court yard

" I would recommend gathering all of your vaults items that you want before you meet us at the hanger" came the female voice of Lord Efrideet before the two iron lords headed off to the towers hanger leaving the six stunned guardians

"I really don't like how today's turning out" said the second hunter In a female voice who behind her helmet was an Exo and was wearing a chest of the exile along with young ahamkaras spine and bones of eao boots with a cover of the exile helmet that had a skull painted onto it along with a bitter steel shader on giving her the appearance of having bone armour

" always the optimist aren't you Grimm" replied a Exo titan wearing full crucible gear without a shader equipped and had a hawksaw and party crasher shotgun on him

"don't start 5's " came the voice of the first titan wearing full new monarchy armour and had a kervostove rifle in his hands

" hey twins I want you two ready for a fight you as well Ash " came Apex's voice directed at the two warlocks in the group both wearing trails of Osiris armour with a jackal theme to them but with one being black and gold whilst the other being white and blue who both pulled out a imargo lope hand cannon and the titan with the kevostovee

" why you wanting us to arm up " came Grimm's voice as she backed off from her vault with her grasp of malok cradled in her hands

" because what would an iron lord want with a group of trainee guardians , (sigh) I just don't want to take the risk" replied Apex as he holstered both of his pistols , The First Curse and The Last Word on his thighs along with having a Black Spindle on his back and transmitted a triple barrelled machine gun into his hands that had 'super good advice ' painted in white on the side which Apex inspected before transmitting back into is inventory as the group set off to the hanger.

Upon arrival the group of six had been instructed to bored an awaiting Hawk drop ship which upon entering and taking a seat had take off almost immediately with the compartment holding the six guardians being in tense silence

(10 minutes later)

After arriving at Felwinters peek the Hawk had left fire teams Lions claw and wolfs fang along on the frozen mountain which lead to them slowly moving around looking around

"this place is deserted" said 5's artificial voice before a short whistle drew his attention along with the others to Apex who was stood in front of a set of doors decorated with wolves and trees which upon reaching both titans pushed open and they stepped into the darkness of the room

" yo ghost bit of help" Apex asked holding his left hands palm upwards allowing the construct to appear in a flash of light floating above his hand with its single eye focused on him

" wow your still alive , well ok then, let there be light" the ghost said before floating over to Apex's left shoulder and floating there whilst producing a beam of light ahead of the group which the others soon copied the idea with their ghosts before carrying on and reaching a large room in which the ghosts projected light wasn't able to fully cut through the darkness.

This lead the six guardians paranoia to sky rocket leading to them forming a circle and quickly draw their weapons, pointing them into any potential enemy's lurking in the darkness

"Shit this is just like the Hellmouth "mutated Grimm who cast a glance over to Apex who had both of his hand cannons draw and ready to fire only for a single spark of light to appear about 30 meters ahead of him which was quickly sighted on by his pair of fire arms which followed it as it spread to form a semi –circle of fire which it turn lit up six statues and the whole room in light produced from the fire also revealing two very similar armoured figures stood there, with a hand cannon aimed at each of them

"At ease young wolves" came Lord Saladin's voice causing the group to holster their weapons but leave their hands hovering over them encase their fears were true

"I mean no disrespect Lord Saladin but I don't exactly see any wolves around here" said Grimm before Ash said " I think he means us " this lead to Lord Efrideet to answer the question on everyone's mind

" yes Lord Saladin does"

"meaning?" asked Grimm only to get Lord Efrideet's response again

" meaning that for what you did in the name of the Last City and the Iron Lords we welcome you to the Iron Temple where you be getting training from us personally instead of your potential being wasted being tutored at the tower "

" so wait , what " said 5's still unable to grasp what's happening causing Lord Saladin to chuckle slightly

"welcome Iron Apprentices each of us three will be teaching you to your full potential" stated Lord Saladin

( time skip 1 hour forward )

Two figures were waiting at the bridge that linked the Iron temple to the other mountain both being hunters and the wind making their cloaks billow in the wind, these figures both being Apex and Grimm

" so who do you reckon were going to be taught by " asked Grimm trying to start a conversation and only got a shrug in response causing a sigh from Grimm

"you're going to be like this for most of the day aren't you" Grimm asked getting a nod from Apex

"you know it wasn't your fault what happened in that pit" reassured Grimm who placed a comforting hand on Apex's shoulder saying 'pit' like it was poison

" I know it's just that introduction brought back some unpleasant memories" Apex responded with a slightly distant voice before the pair turned to face the arrival of their mentor

"well I guess that makes sense , a hunter training hunter's" Grimm said out loud as the arrival of Lord Efrideet meant their training could finally start

"right good to see that you two are here follow me" Lord Efrideet said as she began crossing the bridge flanked by both Apex and Grimm which the group began traversing the icy peaks and snow covered crevasses in an hour long walk that lead them down the mountain till they arrived at a clearing at the bottom of the mountain range that the trio had traversed

The clearing consisted of a large circular patch of grass at the base of a small water fall with a collapsed tree having landed creating an improvised bridge over it that had the run of water from the melting ice from the mountain flowing beneath it before it fell over the lip of the 5 meter edge landing into a small stream that ran through the clearing which was surrounded by thick pine trees

"ok now that were here I want you to show me your weapons and abilities " Lord Efrideet announced as she removed her helmet to reveal her blond hair and blue eyes as Apex and Grimm began to transmit their weapons onto a section of grass with Apex keeping his hand cannons and sniper holstered whilst having his machine gun the Super good advice placed on the floor with and a black shot gun with a red siva symbol on its body whilst Grimm placed down a Omolon sniper rifle and a nemesis star machine gun before removing her helmet to reveal her artificial face that is pretty common for an Exo whilst Apex removed his revealing short black hair that was messily spiked along with a three perpendicular scars on his left cheek that looked to have been from claws that was about an inch beneath his dark blood red eyes

" well you two are ready for war aren't you now I want to know your subclasses " Lord Efrideet said as Grimm created a ball of void within her outstretched hand

"Apex you do know how to control your subclass right?" Lord Efrideet asked

"yes its just " Apex tried to respond only for Lord Efrideet to interrupt " then show me"

" uhh fine just don't kill me over it" Apex responded as he held open his hand for a black flame to appear with blood red smoke moving around it in thin streaks before the click of a weapon echoed throughout the clearing causing birds to take flight causing Apex to turn his head expecting the sight of a barrel being pointed at his head instead found Lord Efrideet stood with her sniper rifle on the floor

"what is that " she more or less demanded getting a closer look at the orb only for Grimm to awnser her question

"its been like that since what happened on the moon"

" and please tell what happened on the moon" replied Lord Efrideet

"fire team Helios happened , they were supposed to have scouted out a root and lead us the position the vanguard had wanted me to and Grimm to establish a recognisance FOB, instead they didn't even recon the area insisting that they would 'protect us' and when they dragged us into an ambush even I had noticed and this was my first live fire mission on the moon and when the moon's surface started to vanish from beneath our feet and the abominations of the hive crawled their way out , fire team Helios 'protection' led to being more of a burden when the cowards used the emergency escape bacons and left just me and Grimm stuck in a hive ambush, under levelled, undermanned and with only one evac beacon" said Apex with a voice laced in venom as the ball of red flame took shape showing the moon's surface collapse and a image of an evac beacon ( it looks like a patrol beacon)

"one of you stayed didn't you" Lord Efrideet

"yeah I did, after getting Grimm to hand me her spare ammo and tricking Grimm into activating the beacon, thousands upon thousands of Thralls swarmed my position even when I ran out of bullets and my gun broke in half over a Thralls skull I kept fighting ,until by Knife shattered into shards of steel and my knuckles broke from punching them to death or my shins shattered from kicking in the heads of the hive in or crushing the freaks equivalent of a wind pipe closed. I kept fighting , hoping that rescue would come , ha , it was that naivety that allowed that wizard to come up behind me with the last whispers In my ears causing them to bleed were 'I am the end of morrows xyor , the blessed. Xyor the betrothed. I am of the coming storm . These are not my words. But prophesy. your light will one day shatter and die. For now it simply offends….and you, dear, sweet, fragile thing, shall be made to suffer for your transgressions upon this holy ground till your light abandons you , and the darkness rightfully claims you" Apex finished staring into the distance hands clasped in anger.

The part of the tale leaving the clearing in silence with Grimm breaking it with her synthetic voice " it took us two days for me and the rest of the trainees to organize a rescue attempt through a lot of favours we managed to strengthen our light and gain enough munitions to be ready for the moon, me along with another eleven trainee guardians stole ships from the ship Wright and flew them to the moon, we found Apex after half an hour of fighting into the hive tunnels with black blades of fire erupting from parts of his body such as his knuckles and elbows turning them into punch daggers, surrounded by the husks of five knights, before he collapsed and we managed to get him out of that hell" Grimm said

" can you activate it?" asked Lord Efrideet who only got a nod from Apex who concentrated for a second before a flash of darkness, like the light of the clearing had vanished for a second appeared revealing Apex covered in shadows making him seem ethereal with him seemingly naturally blending into his environment with red blades protruding about 5 inchs from the top of his knuckles forming a sort of natural punch dagger, the same being said for his elbows and knees effectively turning each punch, kick, elbow or knee thrown into a deadly strike mixed with a blade.

"my super is mostly based for hit and run attacks with me being able to go invisible instantly and leave what I can only describe as shadow clones in my place " Apex said from the other side of the clearing as the Apex stood with them fell apart into red smoke

"well at least I know what I've got to work with, do you two remember the route we took to get down here "

"yes Lord Efrideet , why?" asked Grimm

"I want ten laps from here to Felwinters peak doing now " this get irritated groans from the pair who began the long run

Hi guys Apex here hope you enjoyed this story and if so leave a comment on any improvements or OC ideas thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys Apex with another chapter or this story because I'm on a role with it so I hope you enjoy and decide to leave a comment or even a favourite it would be appreciated.

(1 year later)

In the clearing at the bottom of the mountain where Felwinters peek was located, the sounds of clashing steel could be head originating from above a small waterfall where two armoured hunters were in a dead lock with burning swords stood on top of a dead fallen tree which had the water of the stream running beneath it.

"so Apex ,you heard about how the negotiations are going " said Grimm who kicked out breaking the deadlock before lunging with another strike.

'clang '

The sound of swords clashing announcing another dead lock with both swords colliding light infused fire against light infused fire with neither wielding underneath the powerful collisions .

"can't say I have Grimm, why what's happening with that political shit storm" Apex replied before removing his left hand from the swords handle and lunging at Grimm's mask covered face with what hunters name as a gamblers dagger , only skimming the helmet leaving a slight scratch as Grimm leant back avoiding the lunge only for Apex to throw himself forward passing by Grimm and landing in a crouch before swinging the sword in a low arc, only for it to collide with Grimm' s sword which parried the blade before countering with another swing leading the two swords to 'clang' again coming into another dead lock .

"well apparently its going really well and some exchange program is being established to send one of us over to their side to see if we can co-exist, so it's either some poor nerd gets selected to represent the last city or a scout get's sent" Grimm said over the dead lock before attempting another slash only for it to be interrupted by Apex's blade with another 'clang' .

"and by scouts you mean one of us, seeing how we fit the age criteria" apex asked only for Grimm to break the sword lock by rolling away and attempting to slash at Apex's legs only for him to block the sword by stabbing it into the log .

"more like you being sent , since an Exo would probably cause them to flip out seeing a robot with an actual intelligence, and looks like I've won this " Grimm said extinguishing the her sword before resting it on her shoulder whilst Apex kept both hands on his sword which was still impaled trough the tree .

"so you going to say it or not " Grimm asked .

"or not" Apex replied before throwing his body weight to the right whilst still holding the sword, the sudden shift of weight combined with the momentum caused the collapsed tree to rotate one hundred and eighty degrees throwing Grimm off the tree and into the stream beneath it whist Apex landed on a large bolder allowing him to avoid the water whilst holding out his right hand to catch his sword which became dislodged by the pull of gravity.

"Aw come on! I was so close" Grimm shouted as she sat in the stream soaked through to her metaphorical bones before standing up and sulking.

"Come on pay up" asked Apex holding out his hand only to get a pouch thrown at him which he caught and opened to reveal multiple strange coins " pleasure doin business with ya " .

"Come on that's unfair "Grimm wined in a manner similar to a small child.

"yes because my reward for wining is you being strange coins is so unfair compared to yours " replied Apex with a voice layered with sarcasm .

"well when you word it like that it does sound bad but it was perfectly legal , see I even had a collar" Grimm said as innocently as possible causing Apex to quickly leap to the streams banking .

" That's fucking disgusting Grimm and being your servant for the day should be illegal" said Apex before jumping down the five meter drop in which the water fall just as Lord Efrideet came into the clearing with two items covered in wrapping on her back and announcing her presence with .

"I've got good news for you young wolves" .

"is it that you're going to stop referring to us two as young wolves" shouted Grimm from the top of the water fall .

"nope" replied Efrideet popping the p "it's that the Iron Banner event is starting in two weeks and since I'm in charge of representing the Iron Lords at the event you two get to come with me to the tower and since you two children have been so well behaved I believe it's time for you to get a reward seeing how well your training is going".

"oohh is it a pony " asked Grimm with fake excitement .

" no it's not a pony Grimm , why would you even asked that question " replied a confused Lord Efrideet watching as Grimm dropped down from the waterfall .

"is it a mute button for Grimm " asked Apex who was walking toward the Iron Lord as Grimm shouted something about how his cruel words had mortally wounded her whilst Lord Efrideet chuckled slightly .

"nope its one of these" she announced unwrapping one of the items to reveal a decorated two handed sword .

" let me introduce you two to your new swords , also known as The Young Wolf's Howl" Lord Efrideet said handing both Apex and Grimm one each causing the swords to shift and change with Grimms forming what looked like bone plating on parts of it whilst Apex's swords blade began to turn charcoal black leaving the handle a rustic iron but seemed to glow brighter with solar energy seeming to act like a conduit for Apex's solar abilities .

"well they always said that the wolves remember" said Lord Efrideet and after a period of silence "well what are you going to name your ornaments" she asked with Grimm responding first .

"Inevitability".

Whilst Apex took a minute or two before responding with "The Wolves Remember seems fitting" both getting a nod of approval from Lord Efrideet before explaining to the two that they will be getting picked up by an aircraft for the trip back to the tower, only for a Hawk VTOL to hover above the clearing a second later and transmit them into the passenger section .

(10 minutes later inside of the Hawk)

"wait Grimm do you remember back when Lord Saladin said we were gonna be trained to become Iron Lords" .

"yes why".

"well he said 'the three of us' so it got me wondering who's the third guy " questioned Apex only for Lord Efrideet to answer the question for him .

"one of Lord Saladin's close friends , a warlock named Tyra Kam, she's the one in charge of teaching your warlock friends " .

"oh well I was about to say because it seemed like one hell of a mistake to make, like it was the dialog written by some shit writer or something" said Grimm only to get a strange look from Apex which could be seen even though he was wearing his spektar mask .

(after arriving at the tower and establishing the Iron Banner event stall)

After aimlessly wondering around the tower for an hour Apex had pretty much done everything possible in the tower from annoying Future War Cult members because why not, to knife throwing in the bar and winning more strange coins along with silver dust, which left him bored and stood overlooking the last city trying to kill off some time until the Iron Banner event becomes live .

Only for his musings to be interrupted by the feeling of a presence next to him which was a figure wearing hooded robes and beneath with the figures face being a black void with glowing eyes, this figure being known as Xur to the towers occupants who Apex turned to face .

"Say Xur got anything new?" asked Apex who was quickly shown Xur's inventory before passing Xur a pouch of strange coins which led to Apex being given Trespasser side arm with the Crucible Assassin Ornament active before Apex headed back to the Iron Banner event stand to prepare for the opening event , which consisted of being given a set of Days Of Iron armour with the ornament equipped leading to an effect that made the armour look to be on fire.

(location change to the planet coneria )

At a set of gates was stood a black and brown female lynx , wearing a green jacket and faded jeans with a gold ring piercing in her left ear who was stood in front of a small speaker holding down a button with a furry digit before to gates opened allowing her access to a large prestigious looking large house that had a russet furred fennec fox waiting at the doors who enthusiastically hugged the lynx before saying .

"Miyu! I'm glad you're able to make it , everybody else is inside" .

"great and sorry for being late Fara bike broke down" replied the now named lynx who followed Fara inside who lead them into a large spacious room with a large sofa located in front of a even larger screen that was attached to the wall it was facing which had a group of varying collared individuals with Miyu sitting on the sofa's arm rest next to a white spaniel who was wearing a pair of blue jeans along with a blue shirt and a pink bow on her head who was known as Fay , As a blue pheasant asked

"ok so what's so important that you decided to gather us all at Fara's , Fox?"

The blue avian asked towards a fox who was sat next to Fara

"well since everybody is so interested about the other race that our government is in negotiations with I thought it would be a good time for us to hang out and watch an event that being broadcasted to Coneria, its some sort of simulation named the Iron Banner "Fox replied as the TV screen was turned on to reveal to Cornerian News Network's two presenters one being a female snow Leopard and a male Polar Bear who were just explaining what was going to be shown and that the event may not be suitable for some age's before the screen switched to another cameras point of view.

"welcome viewers of the Last City and inhabitants of the Laylat system to Iron Banner " announced a female human presenter with long blond hair and blue eyes before the other presenter being an Awoken began to explain who the event works which the occupants of the room were told that the Iron Banner event is referred to as a PVP event where Guardians of the city would fight to the death in a simulation , which after the brief introduction to how the event works they introduced a third figure whose race was unidentifiable due to them wearing Armour which allowed them to notice that the figure was female and was introduced as Lord Efrideet .

"so Lord Efrideet is it possible for you to confirm the rumours of your apprentices being allowed to participate in the event " asked the Human female who had introduced herself as Sarah with hopeful eyes .

"yes a can confirm that either of my two apprentices have been granted access to the event , however joining the event is up to their discretion, but at least one of them is likely to get involved " replied Lord Efrideet getting a response from Sarah again.

"well I can already tell which one of the Iron apprentices are getting evolved by the first matches roster that has just been released showing a first of its kind in the history of the Iron Banner event a 1v6 match up, with fire teams Hex and Helios against an Iron Apprentice so let's get into the live feed of what's likely to be one of the greatest Crucible matches in the Last City's history" announced the presenter as the screen's feed switched to a fly over to a large tower structure with the title 'Bannerfall' in the bottom right of the screen before switching through some more shots with one showing a lone blossom tree in the middle of a court yard before switching views showing figures appearing in flashes of light.

"that doesn't seem physically possible he should be dead" blurted out Slippy at the appearance of who can be assumed to be the Iron Apprentice who's armour was made out some sort of metal which was decorated by the head of wolves and literal flames billowing from the armour and a mask covering their face giving them a permanent wicked grin made of fire. Whilst the other 6 were all draped in identical multicoloured armour with the letters 'FWC' printed and parts.

"who cares he looks badass , he even has a sword" announced Katt causing the rooms occupants to focus on the sword held in the apprentices hand which was coated in flames whilst a strange looking blaster was holstered on the Iron apprentices thigh .

"hey bird brain 20 credits on the Iron apprentice winning this" Miyu announced.

"well I hope you have 20 credits on yah because there's no way that guy's winning this" the blue avian Falco responded, accepting the bet as the Crucible match began with the camera used to capture the footage following the members of fire teams Hex and Helios who had ran to the courtyard with the Blossom tree, which the 6 had surrounded with their backs to it holding a verity of weapons varying from large belt fed fire arms to pistols and shotguns, with the 6 of them being oblivious to what is happening to the tree.

"holy shit is that thing on fire" said Miyu only to be hit on the arm by Fay " language Miyu ".

"but Fay since when has fire been black" responded Miyu as the once flawless Blossom tree began to burn into ash with a unholy looking black flame erupted from the centre of its branches, with the members of fire teams Helios and Hex only noticing once some of the burning leaves landed on the shoulder causing the cloak wearing individual spinning on their heel and firing into the burning tree, the cluster of buckshot rounds tearing off a tree branch, missing the Iron apprentice who leaped down and landed on shotgun using individual whilst ramming the blade of the sword through their chest, gaining the attention of the 5 that were still alive turning to point their weapons at the Iron Apprentice leading to a tense standoff.

"looks like you owe me 20 credits Miyu" cockily said Falco only for the sound of gunfire to erupt from the screen gaining the pairs attention to the sight of the remaining 5 members of fire team Hex and Helios be reduced to 4 as the Iron Apprentice rolled forward avoiding the majority of the gunfire and towards a robed individual and slash them across their chest with the sword causing them to hunch over forward as they began disintegrating, with the Iron Apprentice rolling over the back of the eliminated Guardian who was still disintegrating and firing a burst or rounds from the pistol, forcing 3 of the four remaining individuals to dive for cover as the fourth threw their arms out creating a blue dome shield to appear around them causing the burst of three brightly coloured projectiles to bounce off before walking out of the shield with a large belt fed firearm held at the hip and releasing a relentless stream of projectiles at the sword wielding Iron Apprentice who held the sword out in front of them creating a wall of fire to appear blocking the bullets before the sword wielded lunged forward and slammed the sword into the ground creating an eruption of fire turning the match into a 3v1 , much to the amazement of the Coreria's watching .

"ok that was awesome" announced Bill who nudged Falco whilst grinning "looks like you're going to be down 20 credits"

"its still 3 against 1 I doubt it " replied Falco smugly as on the screen a heavily armoured figure peaked out of the cover with a blocky grey weapon slung on their shoulder and fired at the Iron Apprentice leading to a bright explosion to erupt at the Iron Apprentice's position leaving only a pillar of smoke and dust in their place.

"see told you, now Miyu those twenty credits" said Falco whilst holding out a wing awaiting the funds from the bet only to look back at the screen when the silhouette to become visible from the smoke before the Iron Apprentice rushed forward through the smoke covered in a black fire that seemed to give him an ethereal appearance and the addition of what could only look like red daggers on parts of his body, much to the disbelief of Falco along with everyone else

"it doesn't matter he's against a rocket launcher right?" asked Fara as a second rocket was launched , but passed right through the Iron Apprentice causing the Iron Apprentice to simply collapse into smoke and appear to the right of the armoured individual who held the rocket launcher in front of them in an attempt to block a kick, which collided with the body of the rocket launcher being bent at the point in which the armoured shin collided with rocket launcher knocking it out of reach before a second straight kick was launched bending the armoured figures leg in an unnatural way before being used as a shield absorbing the multitude of shots fired at the Iron Apprentice who was behind the now eliminated opponent who then pushed the body forward and then proceeded to throw two knives with one colliding with a second robed figures head , whilst the other impacted a cloaked figures throat, leading to a klaxon being sounded announcing the end of that match.

"well the academy's going to be crazy with someone like that running around" said Bill as the group continued to watch the event.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys another chapter here hope you enjoy

After partaking in a couple of Iron Banner Crucible event, Apex was walking through the Towers main courtyard which was filled with groups of guardians who were talking or trading with the stalls of the cryptarch or the gunsmith along with fellow Guardians trading weapons , armour and materials.

"Hey ghost can you list me the rewards from the crucible matches we just went through?" Apex said whilst holding out his left hand for his ghost to appear in a flash of light.

"Well other than the rewards the pair of us currently have equipped" Ghost stated, referring to the Spektar Grasps ,Iron Breed Mask and Iron Regalia Boots ,Apex had now equipped and the Super Black shader which made Apex's armour a dark pitch black along with referring to Ghost's own shell which was now the Ironwolf shell that decorated the shell with trims of gold along with two wolves heads and the symbol of the ironwood tree.

"So excluding your armour and shader along with my fancy new shell that has increased my efficiency be 30% might I add, you also have the Hebriden Thought crime in your inventory along with the S-40 Iron Revelry , two iron medallions along with two cloak's, those being the Drifters Cloak and the Hood of the Night Sun " the Ghost explained as Apex approached the Iron Banner stand where two familiar figures as other Guardians filtered back and forth.

"So Grimm enjoying your day " Apex said as he walked towards Grimm who was sat down on a table with her legs aimlessly swinging back and forth with her helmet next to her on the table to reveal her metal face and blue LED eyes, who sighed causing a blue light to appear where her mount is before she turned to face Apex .

"I'm fine it's just so boring and I'm not in the mood for Crucible and we're still not allowed go on patrol even with our track record on raids , ugh and I'm stuck sat here , but enough about that" Grimm announced , her mood doing a complete flip as she held out her hand and a letter transmitted into her hand.

"Some bodies got mail, the Frame that works at the Postmasters came by whilst you were in the Crucible"

"Paper? Who the hell still uses paper for mail, we have emails for that" Apex said whilst opening the letter.

"Soooo who's it from?" questioned Grimm who was attempting to look over Apex's shoulder but was failing due to the height difference before Apex passed it to Grimm.

"Grimm if you or Lord Efrideet need me, I will be at the hunter pub" Apex said as Grimm read the letter before looking to where Apex was.

"Apex are you sure, and you've disappeared, never mind I guess" Grimm muttered before walking back over to the event stall.

"Lord Efrideet , guess who's been chosen for that exchange program " Grimm said gaining Lord Efrideet's attention who grabbed the letter Grimm was offering and quickly looked over it before passing it back.

"Well at least he has a week to prepare and is allowed some leeway, do you know where Apex has gone?"

"Yeah he said he was going to the Hunter Lounge, so you can expect the majority of the Hunters who are at the tower to be drunk for the rest of the week , so If you need me I will be at the bar as well" replied Grimm .

(An unknown amount of time later within the Hunter lounge, bar, pub room)

The old cargo ship that's interior had been refurbished with chairs and tables along with wall decorations and a bar in which drinks and food was sold over, this coupled with numerous decorations and trophies that fellow Guardians had given to the Bar which varied from the caved in Fallen Kell helmet which the Titan legend Saint-14 had killed with a single head but, to Cabal Phalanx shields and the heads of Vex Precursors and Descendants. The combination of this allowed the creation of the Towers first Bar where groups of Guardians could gather in celebration and tradition or just because they wanted a drink, such as within this case where Trainee Guardians and active Guardians had gathered, such as the large group of Hunters who had gathered around a large dart board all holding beverages.

"So, since our little Apex here is all grown up and is being sent on a mission on his lonesome, it's only fair we follow Hunter tradition" Announced a hunter with a German accent who was wearing a tattered green cloak which had the hood replaced with the head of a wolf who held out a trip mine to Apex.

" Alright Volf, just don't complain about the result" replied Apex as he threw the trip mine, leading to the explosive attaching itself on the bull's eye leading to a cluster of chuckles and the group quickly drinking from their beverages before Volf stood in front of the large altered dart board.

"Ok you lot, just so there's no confusion, im going to be going over the rules again" announced Volf only to get a large collection of boos from the collection of Hunters.

"Oh ha ha guys, I know a Hunter going on about rules is a bit hypocritical but the rules of cards and daggers are simple the closer you get to the trip mine the better, however there is also a group of random playing cards pinned up on the board as well, which will either allow you to add a new rule to the game or make you have to neck the rest of your drink and for the love of light NO ELEMENTAL KNIVES, as fun as it was dodging the gunfire from a malfunctioning Frame armed with a machine gun " stated Volf as more chuckles and laughter could be heard, with a hunter wearing a electric Blue Ghost Angle cloak being friendly nudged , who was sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"I for one don't want to deal with the paper work explaining what happened , now after that lets get started" Volf finished before throwing his knife at the board without facing it, leading it to strike the board but miss the ten playing cards. Allowing two other hunters to throw their knives with one striking a card and the rule of 'if the knife you throw isn't the closest on the board than you need to drink 'leading to the next Hunter to miss the board and have to down their drink, this cycle continued on till someone landed a knife an about five inches from the trip mine followed by cheers from the group.

"Alright Apex you're up, try not to miss kid "boyishly said a Hunter wearing full Bog Wild armour, as Apex took the stance with his back to the board before quickly spinning around and simultaneously throwing the knife, which like the other knives made an audible 'Thunk' only this one missing the trip mine by an Inch leading to the Hunters who had previously thrown a knife having to take another drink before Apex's ghost appeared in front of him.

"Guardian , one of the Vanguard's ghost just contacted me to inform you that the Hunter Vanguard Cayde 6 is on his way to retrieve you , so it seems like you are required"

"ugh guess it was only a matter of time, Ghost you know the drill " said Apex who turned to Volf "Yo Volf ive gotta get going , I'll see you around " Apex said to Volf who waved him off before disappearing back into the sea of cloaks.

"Stand by for purging of foreign substances Guardian "bluntly stated Ghost before Apex felt light headed and his vision blurred before quickly clearing up to reveal the Exo Hunter Vanguard that was Cayde-6 .

"So what's so important that the fabled Cayde-6 has to escort me" inquired Apex

"One because the vanguard not risking you running off and two I'm needing to talk to you" replied Cayde-6 leading to Apex raising his hands in mock surrender.

"What ever happened to master Raul, he deserved it and I did nothing " only to get an inquisitive look from Cayde-6 .

"No not that, it's about the negotiations with the Cornerian government, we believe that they are hiding something we don't know what their up to yet as well,, we managed to negotiate that you will remained armed when planet side but as far as their concerned your only armed with you knife and a single hand cannon so keep the rest of your firearms in your inventory unless absolutely necessary and your also going to need some clothing as well" stated Cayde-6 as the pair entered the court yard.

"Fine , ghost do the thing " dejectedly said Apex as his armour was replaced with black Khaki pants a pair black and blue running shoes along with a grey hoodie that was trimmed with red and had the Hunter logo on the upper left side of the chest and on the right shoulder which was zipped up half way, along with a green t-shirt which had a amber Iron banner symbol on the front which was partially visible because of the partially un zipped hoodie.

"So anything else I should know, like what the time table for the school I'm being sent to or what to expect" continued Apex after having his armour replaced revealing his short spiked black hair and crimson eyes.

"Well you school you going to is a military flight academy which as basically a hybrid between a normal high school and a flight school , so you should do fine " replied Cayde-6 as the pair boarded a Hawk transport shuttle that was going to take the duo to the large space port that was located in the last city.

(5 minutes later at the last city space port)

"So Apex , care to tell me what happened to Master Raul?" Cayde-6 as the two Hunters exited the Hawk transport ship by its back ramp.

"Nothing yet, anyway aren't those the poor sods you dumping me with " Apex said gesturing to the group of figures stood in front of an smooth out of place ship.

"Yup Apex meet General Pepper of the Cornerian Defence Force " Cayde-6 said referring to what looked like a anthropomorphic dog in a red general uniform that stood about 5'1" leading to Apex being a full foot taller as he stood at 6'5", this height difference combined with Apex's blood red eyes was likely the reason behind the weary stances that the others of the look from the short green frog.

"I must say it is a pleasure to finally be able to put a face to the name, your Vanguard were quite insist ant on you being the most suitable candidate "the General said whilst holding out a paw which Apex shook.

"Yeah well I reckon that if you can tolerate my mess of a face, negotiations should go fine" replied Apex gaining a few chuckles.

"yes well if everything is in order I'm afraid we must be going" announced the General .

"yeah everything is in order, Apex your stuff should be reaching you accommodation in a day or so , best of luck" said Cayde-6 as Apex boarded the Cornerian transport vessel which unlike the air born vehicles of the last city had more smoother and seemed to have been designed with athletics over purpose as the vessel clearly lacked the heavy armour that the ships of the last city had as a requirement.

"Like wise Cayde, enjoy dealing with Grimm when she's on caffeine simulators "replied Apex as the ramp of the vessel was retracted into the floor and the door as the expression of dread spread across Cayde's face.

Turning around Apex gained the view of the seats that lined the side of the aircraft which Apex quickly sat down on as the subtle vibration of the crafts engines leading to Apex pulling up his hood and doing the closest thing to what Guardians call sleep.

"uh excuse me I hope I'm not being rude but I was hoping to ask you some questions before we land on Corneria" came a voice that made apex open his eyes and quickly lower his hood before turning to face the Green Amphibian that asked the question.

"Sure " replied Apex

"Those symbols I have seen people wearing , I was wondering what they represent "

"Well Mr?"

" My apologise I must have forgotten to introduce myself, my name is Beltino Toad I am a member of the research division of the Cornerian Defence force " the now named Toad stated.

"Nice to meet you Mr Toad, I must be meeting all the Cornerian big shots today, anyway this symbol (Apex say's pointing to the Hunter symbol on his hoodie) represents one of the three classes of Guardian those consisting of Titan, Warlock and what I am a Hunter , all having our own unique quirks and perks " replied Apex as Beltino typed away on the Cornerian equivalent of a data pad.

"If I may ask but what are their purpose's "

"Well the brief summary of it is that the Titans are the defenders, the Warlocks are scholars and the Hunter's are the scouts but at one point all of their roles will overlap such as the defence of the city or the protection of the people are two points in which the different Guardian classes coincide with each other" Apex continued as the shuttle shook slightly and an announcement was made stating that they were entering Corneria's atmosphere as the data pad Beltino Toad emitted a chirp.

"oh the General just messaged me something you may need to read" Beltino said drawing Apex's attention away from the sprawling metropolises of pristine white and blue buildings and the Cornerian equivalents of towers which seemed more for civilian use allowing Apex to grab the data pad and look at its contents which was a message that informed Apex that once the ship lands that they will be picked up and its likely they will be lots of reporters trying to interview him once they land.

"well of course the media would be trying to leach off of me, well at least it will be entertaining to run from them" aimlessly stated Apex as he handed back the data pad before looking back out of the view port to now see the space port that the aircraft would be landing at which had a large five story main building that had a angled side made of glass facing an well built up area that consisted of what looked like office buildings and hospitals which had a large road reminiscing of the highways that are located in the American dead zone or the motorways in the British dead zone , which lead to what seemed to be a residential area that would likely hold houses, schools and other things like restaurants and shops which became obstructed as the aircraft began to descend , allowing Apex the sight of the swarm of reporters leading to unpleasant repressed memories try to resurface. Only to be successfully thrown back into the dark pit as the shuttle landed and an announcement was played stating that they had landed and are able to leave the shuttle.

"General pepper sir, the transport is here " announced a saluting solider to the General.

"Thank you Mr Grey, it appears you noticed the media Mr Apex"

"Kind of hard not to Sir" Apex responded, getting a raised eyebrow from the General .

"Sorry but I'm not much of a fan of the media in general, I can already tell most of the comments are going to be about my eye colour, twenty Glimmer" muttered Apex as he faced towards the door that was about to be opened.

"Glimmer?" questioned the solider that the General referred to as Mr Grey

"Year Glimmer's the currency of the last city, its basically programmable information that is used as money" replied Apex.

"Sure ill take that bet" Replied Mr Grey just as the ramp , lowered exposing me to the bombardment of questions and the multiple camera flashers as the group walked through the path that was created by the placement of barricades that were guarded by Cornerian police officers who were wearing a light blue uniform with white highlights and had police written on the back who were facing the crowd.

After quickly walking though the crowd who were shouting frenzied questions such as " are all humans so tall" and " do all of you have such strange coloured eyes" which were finally cut out upon entering the sleek black SUV that seemed to hover above the ground instead of relying on wheels.

"Well Mr Grey looks like you owe me 20 of Corneria's equivalent of Glimmer" announced Apex from the side of the vehicle he was sat in towards the driving compartment where Mr Grey was located who signed and rummaged into his pockets before handing Apex a thin plastic card that had the number 20 in the top left and bottom right corner along with a symbol in the centre that looked like a circular with two diagonal lines through it.

"pleasure doing business with you Mr Grey, want to make another bet?"Apex inquired only to have Mr grey respond with

"Nope "

"Are you sure"

"Yup"

"You sure you sure?" Apex carried on much to the assessment of the other two passengers.

"As amusing as it is , Apex I've been needing to ask something that someone with your skill set" said General pepper with a serious expression.

"I'm sorry sir but I have no idea what you are on about"

"Crota's End, recognisance and removal of key targets in the Kings fall along with being the one to kill Oryx and finally the Wrath of the Machine, these three raids, as they were called were performed by you and your team , all of this told to me by Cayde-6 as a show of good faith especially with the target that is likely to be on your back"

"Ok I know what you're on about but why are you telling me this, I mean sending assassin's after a Hunter is like using a water gun on a forest fire" replied Apex

"Yes well I'm afraid it isn't assassins that are being sent after you or is the reasons why I'm asking for you help , the target that is on your back is not from assassin's but slaver's are more likely to be targeting you due to the fact-"

"I'm the only one of my kind in the system " darkly interrupted Apex with a voice laced in discus and malice, his altered connection to the Void leading to some of the power showing with his eyes glowing an early red before losing the glow and returning to normal.

"Yes that is the reason behind you being chosen for the program, because of you fitting the age but also being able to defend yourself", but enough about that, the Cornerian flight academy that you will be attending starts in two days which should hopefully allow you to get used to you accommodation which we should be approaching now, the rest of your belongings should arrive tomorrow" Finished General Pepper as the vehicle pulled onto the drive of a 2 story building that was similarly designed to those on the rest of the street which had a few Cornerian citizens stood on the small garden on the front of their houses or unpacking items from their vehicles a few turning to face the SUV as Apex exited it and non discreetly staring at him until Apex walked through the front door of his accommodation and quickly shut it.

" I'm already hating this situation more and more, Ghost check for any monitoring devices and the such" Apex said walking into one of the buildings rooms which had a lowered seating area that had a Cornerian variant of a TV screen located opposite the seats.

"Already have Guardian; there are no traces of any outgoing electrical signals throughout the premises .

"(sigh) Good that saves that hassle, any idea of what's likely to be sent seeing how all of my items are in my inventory" Apex said whilst standing up and walking towards the TV screen as a Black box materialized in his right hand that he placed down and began connecting to the TV screen with the help of some quick light caused modification.

"I am willing to make an educated guess that it will be gifts from you fellow team mates and the tower, or it will be an elaborate joke from Grimm" replied Ghost who was hovering over the arm rest of the couch.

"As long as it's not another bloody glitter bomb I'm fine with that, any idea how this TV thing works" Apex said only to get a disapproving look from his Ghost who fired a quick beam of light at the TV causing it to display static for a second or two before clearing up to show a Cornerian news reporter who was stood at a familiar looking airport, leading to both Apex and Ghost to turn to look at each other before looking back at the screen as the audio became clear enough to hear .

"… thank you, as you can see news's provides from across the Lylat system , in fact the Human exchange student is exiting " announced the female zebra presenter who stepped to the side of the camera to show Apex exiting the ship.

"wow didn't know you had such a good poker face Guardian" Ghost commented on the fact that Apex face was completely neutral as he walked through the crowd of reporters.

"I didn't either , but enough of that I've got some time to kill" Apex said switching through the different TV feed options till he arrived at the one he was after and a short period of time later the hybrid game console that is highly common within the Last city was functioning correctly announcing its function by the starting phase of the game that was playing.

"Stand by for Titanfall"

Hi guys Apex here sorry for the delayed chapter and posting in general but reasons any way hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Apex here with another chapter that's kind of late as hell but anyway hope you enjoy.

"speaking"

" **talking between ghost and Apex telepathically "**

"Hey Ghost" Apex announced from his position on the couch who also had his legs rested on the small table that was littered with wires along with a patrol beacon and a Scarlight Mask but Apex's attention mainly being on the TV screen with his eyes locked onto it and his hand holding a controller as the screen displayed what can only be described as a 3rd person view of a Knight welding a long sword fighting a Viking.

"Yes Guardian" announced Ghost who had just floated from his resting position on the couch arm rest to turn to face him.

"What other items were included in the package from the tower" Apex enquired.

"I am have transferred the majority of the items into your inventor including the updates to your armour as you know have the Scarlight Mask equipped along with Endling grasps DustWalker Vest and the Raku poltergeist 2.0 which can be transmitted onto your body in case of an emergency, furthermore I must remind you that the educational facility that you have been enrolled in starts in 3 hours and that 3 individuals have just reached the proximity of the building , two of them are armed" Ghost said before disappearing and reappearing over Apex's shoulder who was now on his feet and armed with the Last Word .

"And here I thought that today was going to be mundane" Apex said to Ghost as he walked towards to door as a knock was heard.

"Sup" Apex said whilst opening the door to reveal general Pepper leading to The Last Word quickly being transmitted back into his inventory.

"oh hi General, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon" Apex said whilst stepping back allowing the General to enter the building along with the female husky that was wearing a suit and the bulldog wearing some sort of polymer armour.

"My apologies Apex however we were un able to call ahead due to being pressed for time " replied the General as him and the other two individuals entered the accommodation.

"However I'm here to inform you about a slight change, that change being the implementation of a chauffeur who will be Miss Snow" The general said as the now named Miss Snow said "Hi" Which Apex politely returned.

"That's understandable but how much does Miss Snow know" inquired Apex.

"As much as me and my chief of security" Replied the General referring to the Bulldog in armour next to him.

"So you wouldn't happen to be able to tell us why the sudden change of plans" inquired Apex leading to Miss Snow and the chief of security glancing at the General with uncertainty in their eyes.

"Yes well it is because of the media finding a lope hole in the rules that were laid out , so it is possible for them to attempt to question you when you are moving between you accommodation and the academy which is why Miss Snow will be in charge of looking after you, also I recommend beginning your journey towards the academy to avoid the traffic also you may use your personal fire arm at the academy's range " replied the general before excusing himself leaving only Apex and Miss Snow in the building.

"Well I guess I should be getting up to the academy then, it is my job after all" announced Miss Snow in a professional manner.

"Yeah, don't want to be late on my first day" replied Apex as he was surrounded in a flash of light and his current cloths were replaced with, which consisted of a pair of navy blue jeans a basic shirt that had the Hunter symbol positioned over his left chest area and a thin foliage green hoodie that had a small zip up pocket on its right chest area with the along with the black sleeves having its inside section a foliage green as well. The sudden change in clothing causing Miss Snow to jump back slightly leading to Apex raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you had been informed about my abilities" Apex said whilst fiddling with his hood.

"I had been but, that was unexpected to say the least, just warn me next time "was the reply Apex got as the pair exited the building and entered the black Vehicle that looked similar to what the rusted wrecks that littered the ruins that littered earth apart from its was actual functional.

(Time skip along with location change to the front of the Cornrian academy)

"Well here we are Apex hope you enjoy your first day " Miss Snow said from the driving seat of the vehicle.

"Thanks , I guess Ill be seeing you once this is over" Apex said before exiting the vehicle revealing the Cornerian flight academy.

The Cornerian flight academy consisted of one large building crescent shaped building with the inside of the crescent being slightly sloped and made of glass allowing the ability to view the inside of the building, further noticeable things was the large field that laid behind the main building and another more rectangular building attached to the side of the crescent shaped, with the building court yard being paved in white slabs, with groups of Thralls crawling around over Moon's surface as the swarm towards him .

" **Guardian! For the love of the Traveller snap out of it"** Ghost shouted in Apex's mind causing the Thralls to disappear and be replaced with Cornerians who thankfully hadn't noticed the flashback.

" **Guardian or you ok, you haven't suffered an issue on that scale since you were recovering from the incident on the moon"**

" **Yeah Ghost im, im fine , were are we supposed to head first"** Apex replied whilst walking forward gaining the attention of a few Cornerians who simply stared at Apex as he made his way to the presumed entrance.

" **Ok Guardian , I will keep a eye on you mental activity in case of another event and the first class you have to go to is an introductory class, I have placed a waypoint on where you are supposed to go, enjoy"** Ghost stated as Apex walked through the automatic glass doors to reveal a reception area where some sort of Avian was sat behind a white reception desk who looked up from what she was doing.

"Excuse me, Mr Apex?" she announced gaining Apex's attention.

"yes"

"I was informed to give you your class schedule "she stated whilst holding out a sheet of paper that had a multi coloured table on it.

"Thank you" Apex replied before accepting the paper and walking off towards the waypoint.

" **She seemed nice"** Ghost said in Apex's mind.

" **Yeah apart from the fact she looked like she was going to bolt for the nearest exit"** Apex replied whilst walking through another set of doors and quickly ascending the stairs.

" **Really , are you sure you're not paranoid"**

" **Ghost within that conversation she constantly looked towards the main entrance"** replied Apex as he walked around a corner and something to collide with his chest and a feminine yelp as the individual that collided with Apex fell to the floor causing Apex to look towards the source of the noise.

"Hey are you ok" Apex inquired reaching out a hand in an offer to help up the white female canine that had a pink bow on the top of her head and was wearing the Cornerian equivalent of torn jeans and a light blue shirt, who was now on the floor and rapidly apologising, before they accepted Apex's our stretched hand, refusing to directly look at Apex for some reason until they we back on their own two feet.

"You know, you don't have to keep apologising right?" Apex stated interrupting what must have been the 5th set of apologies causing the snow white canine to finally look at apex directly an freeze the moment she made eye contact.

"Wait, you're human, you must be that exchange student, and how are you finding Corneria so far? why are your eyes red? Ops sorry I tend to ask a lot of questions why I'm nervous, I'm Fay Spaniel nice to meet you" the now named Fay stated whilst holding out her paw for a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you as well Miss Spaniel I'm Apex" Apex replied whilst shaking the offered paw.

"Anyways I need to go sorry for bumping into you " Fay said before leaving and allowing Apex to carry on to his destination.

" **Well if you have finished flirting with the locals, your 'homeroom' is at the end of the hall"** Ghost stated in Apex's mind.

" **Ghost you know what I'm thinking right now don't you"** Apex responded whilst he walked along.

" **Guardian, I fail to see how a tennis racket is relevant to the situation…. You wouldn't dare"**

" **Wow if only you were as fast with unlocking doors as you were with finding out my intentions"** responded Apex

" **And if it wasn't for me you would never have gotten through the door"** responded Ghost as the Apex reached a door that was open.

" **Copious amounts of C-12 high explosives say otherwise"** Apex stated as he walked through the door into the class room which largely differed from those used by Guardian instructors and Guardian Apprentices the main difference was that Instead of the seating being large crescent shaped benches that were normally the width of the room, the Cornerian version consisted of individual desks all facing a larger desk which was presumable were the teacher sat. with the supposed class that were chatting between themselves , with the chatter increasing as Apex walked to one of the empty seats and sat down, the seat having been at the back of the class.

" **Yes because using a combination of stolen gjallarhorn munitions , enough C-12 to level the Tower and two Striker Titans is really subtle, Crota's remains are still in orbit in the solar system some ware"**

" **Well it did work"** Apex responded as he sat down at the spare desk, having the occasional Cornerian glance towards him before whispering to those around them .

" **The Vanguard would disagree with that statement"** Ghost responded as an adult Cornerian stumbled through the door holding a stupid amount of paper in their arms before dropping them onto the desk to reveal a black feline wearing a formal suit with some type of glasses balanced on his muzzle.

" **The Vanguard disagree with everything"** Replied Apex as the teacher begins some sort of introduction.

"Ok class for those of you that don't known my name is Mr Nightingale and I will be you homeroom teacher, so let's start off with an introduction of those that I call up" The now established Mr Nightingale announced gaining disapproving groans from the majority of the class.

" **Don't you fucking dare "**

"Why don't we start with Mr Apex if you would please come to the front of the class, after all im sure we are all curious about our new classmate."

" **Fuck You !"** Apex mentally shouted much to the amusement of Ghost as Apex made his way back to the front of the class.

"So Mr Apex what can you tell the class about yourself" the teacher Mr Nightingale stated to Apex who was causally leaning against the front desk with his arms crossed.

"Yeah sure, well as you lot already know my names Apex, I was obviously sent here on an exchange program for some reason and I was a Hunter trainee before being sent here " Apex announced to the class with little to no effort behind his statement.

"Well does anybody have any questions for Apex" The teacher state and one individual asked?

"Why are your eyes red?"

"Ended up getting bioluminescent bacteria in my bloodstream and it kind of just ended up pooling at my retinas making them red" Apex replied even though it was all lies they class still bought it, probably because they all had some sort of stupid question.

" **There is no way their gonna buy that"** Ghost plainly said only as the individual who said that nodded and sat back down.

"What is a Hunter?" questioned a Lynx with a grin that was sat next to some sort of Fennec Fox and a pink cat, along with Fay who look at Apex apologetically?

" Well a Hunter is a type of Guardian that specialises is aggressive recon and force multiplication strategies " Apex replied managing to hide his distain from his voice as he had already gotten fed up with the introduction and was thankfully told by the teacher that he was able to go sit back down.

" **I already hate it here"** Apex complained to Ghost as another individual walked up to the front of the class and introduced themselves which Apex didn't pay attention to.

" **Well it is a lot different when compared to the last city"** Ghost responded.

" **By a lot different you mean completely useless,, I mean at the last city they don't force you to get to know each other "**

" **Wow anti-social much, anyway Guardian it appears that the introduction is nearly over, I have composed a list of all of your classmates, it also appears that the classes time table has been projected on the screen at the front"** Ghost finished drawing Apex's attention towards the display bored that showed what must have been the days schedule with the next lesson being some form of science till the last lesson which consisted of firearms training after the dinner break.

(TIME SKIP AFTER CLASS)

To say that walking through the academy's hallways towards was uncomfortable for Apex was an understatement, especial since he had seemingly become the main topic of conversation for the entire as he was dealing with now as he walked through a hallway towards his next class which was filled with hush whispers which thankfully ended once Apex entered his class room which had a planned seating arrangement which lead to Apex's current situation.

"So your called Apex then " stated a orange Fox that was sat at the same table along with a blue Pheasant, Frog and some sort of bull dog.

"Yeah, and you are?" Apex inquired

"Oh right , I'm Fox and they are Falco , Slippy and Bill" The now named Fox announced whilst gesturing to each of the introduced individuals who were sat on the same table as Apex.

"Wow Fox not even five minutes into talking to the guy and I have to bail you out" Falco stated only getting a role of the Vulpine's eyes as a response.

"You know Falco that _brilliant_ personality is probably why you're still single" Bill replied causing said avian to attempt to respond only for the teacher to interrupt announcing that the class had started.

(Timeskip to Lunch Break)

"So wait, you guys actual live in a Tower?" Bill asked with disbelief as the group walked towards the cafeteria.

"Then how tall must it be?" Interrupted Slippy.

"Well let's just say that the top of the Tower is closer to the cloud layer than the ground" Replied Apex as the group entered a large white room which had tables placed around with groups of Cornerians being dotted around at some.

"So Fox where's the others?" announced Falco as the group sat at a table which had four other seats empty.

"The girls should be here soon" Fox replied pulling out a small plastic box.

"So Apex, did you bring your own food or are you going to have to get the academy food like old Slippy here ?" Bill said gesturing to Slippy who now had a tray and was walking towards a line of other Cornerians.

"Why what's so wrong with the food ?"

"You'll see when Slippy comes back and here is the rest of us " Fox announced as four Cornerians walked in, the new group consisting of a Pink Feline a Fennec Fox , Lynx and Fay who quickly sat down at the table after introducing themselves just as Slippy returned with a tray.

"So Slippy how you enjoying that food" Falco announced causing the tables attention to the gray substance on the tray.

"I forget my lunch one time , I don't see why it's such a big deal"

"Because that looks like industrial run off " Apex replied whilst retrieving a gray packet from his bag that had MRE written on it in black marker.

"So Miyu what's up" Katt stated whilst nudging the Lynx who was staring at her food like it was her enemy.

"Ugh the fact that im still having to deal with this crap?" Miyu basically hissed as she threw a hand full of letters onto the table, the majority of them being crumpled up.

"Wait that guy's still not understood the obvious hint that was sent" Fara said as Apex decided to look at the contents of the letter.

"Yeah because the creep somehow has diplomatic immunity" Miyu responded

" Wow these are just pathetic" Apex muttered out before passing the letter to Bill who burst out laughing at the letters contents.

"You should probably burn those" Apex carried on before shovelling another mouth full of his food into his mouth.

"A bit extreme but I have to agree with Apex , we need to find out who's sending these, anyways what are you eating anyway" Fox announced changing the subject to the food Apex was eating.

"Just an MRE why'd you ask ? "

"Oh no reason" Fox replied with a slight smirk only to be nudged by Fara.

"By no reason you mean you want a certain- Was the broad cast real" Miyu suddenly interrupted Fay, comically placing a paw on her mouth to prevent her from speaking further.

"Uhhh what broad cast?"

"The one televising the Iron Banner event with all the special effects going on" Slippy replied

"Yes the Iron Banner was real, it occurs to honour the Iron Lords who sacrificed themselves to protect the Last City, I still don't see what the big deal is about and what special effects? " Apex replied.

"Noo we know that, I mean the things shown on it like summoning flaming hammers on golden guns" Miyu quickly responded.

"Ive told you a hundred times Miyu its Physically impossible to perform those acts" Slippy replied.

"Actually Slippy it is very possible" Apex interrupted whilst holding one of the letters Miyu had thrown onto the table before it was quickly consumed by a bright orange flame that reduced the letter into ash, that action quickly silencing Slippy and leading to Miyu what can only be described as having her jaw on the floor and Falco laughing.

"Id never thought I would see the day when Miyu is left speechless" Falco provoked only to fail to get a response.

"Close your mouth Miyu you might catch a fly" Fay teased causing said felines ears to twitch before she attempted at a response.

"I have never been so confused, I will be back in a minute ?" Apex said whilst standing up from the table and heading towards a bin.

"Can someone please explain what was with Miyu acting like a fan girl" a confused Bill announced only got get given a knowing look from the gril's in the group.

"ugh women" Falco announced only for the entire mess hall to become quite.

"What was it something I said?" Asked Falco only to follow where Katts pink digit was pointing.

(With Apex )

" **Guardian, hostile contacts moving towards you on your left"** Ghost announced in Apex's mind.

" **I know Ghost, four contacts a wolf, ape , feline and lizard of some sort "** Apex mentality replied already knowing where this was going the moment the group had began walking towards his location.

"Looks like the news was right, they did allow one of those freaks here" The Lizard sheered in an obvious attempt to provoke Apex.

"What's a matter freak, unable to speak Cornerian?" the Ape leered only to look extremely confused by Apex's response as he burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAH will you look at that, the gay pride parade is trying to be intimidating, so why don't you take your little circle jerk and piss off " Apex replied before walking past the stunned individuals.

"YOULL PAY FOR THAT FREAK" shouted the wolf as he rushed Apex only to rush straight into Apex's kick that lodged itself into its jaw launching the know unconscious wolf and the proceeding to rush the lizard launching two jabs at its face and a kick to the lizards leg before kneeing it in the face.

"So you two going to try anything ?" Apex challenged the last two opponent.

" **They are likely to rush your position"** Ghost announced just as the Ape and Panther rushed Apex's position. With the panther reaching Apex first and lashing out with a right punch, only for Apex to grab a hold of the limb and with a quick shift of momentum sent the Feline flying over his shoulder onto the floor leading to the now winded Feline being kicked in the face leaving the now incapacitated Feline on the floor.

"So you want to try your luck as well" Apex announced towards the sole remaining opponent who quickly ran off. Allowing Apex to return to the table.

"What's up with you lot then" Apex said to the occupants of table.

"You just knocked out Wolf" Slippy whispered.

"And?" Apex inquired .

"And ? you just kicked the hell out of 4 of this Academies biggest A-holse like it was nothing" Katt said in disbelief.

"Where did you lean to fight like that ?" ,Miyu asked.

"All Guardians are taught how to fight " Apex responded as a monotone bell announced the end of the break and the beginning of the last part of the academy day.

(Time skip)

" **So this is the firing range then , I am not impressed"** Ghost announced as Apex stood in a large room that had the majority split off by a stand which the teacher, a Grizzly bear, paced back and forth rambling on about some subject that Apex was falsely paying attention to.

"As you may also know the Academy also allows the use of personal blasters as long as you have sent the correct paper work beforehand" The instructed stated whilst holding up a small pile of blue paper.

"Know those that have brought their personal blasters please step to one side so I can sort you lot out" the instructed said as the class split with Apex standing to one side along with Fox, Fara and Bill along with a few others with some holding gun cases and others having the weapons on slings and in holsters.

"So Fara what blaster is it this time" Fox inquired to Fara who was stood holding a weapon case whilst Bill was attaching a gun holster to his hip.

"Just another prototype that daddy wants me to test" she replied before Bill noticed Apex.

"Wait Apex, I didn't know you had your own "

"That's because you never asked" Apex replied gaining the attention of Fox and Fara as well.

"So what make is it, whats its power output, I mean I bet you probably got given a top of the range blaster fresh out of production you probably had weapon manufactures throwing there goods at you" Bill carried on.

"Actually Bill they turned down all of the offers that were sent their way" Fara responded remembering the boardroom meeting her father took her to where she learnt of the refusals to all of Corneria's weapon companies offers.

"You must be extremely faithful with you own weapons to have turned down those offers, I mean if I was in you position I would have chosen a PBM mk 4" Fox said as he gestured to the red blaster on his hip.

"So what is it you have then" Fox continued.

"This" Apex replied as he drew the Last Word from a hidden section of his backpack and quickly removed the magazine to the Hand cannon before showing the trio.

"This my friends is a modified Tex Mechanica hand cannon also known as the Last Word" Apex quickly showed off before reloading the weapon and holstering it on his thigh were it was attached through the same means it would have is he was wearing his armour just as the instructed announced for everyone to now form groups allowing the rest of the group to return.

"What the hell is that" Falco squawked as he noticed the highly decorated revolver in Apex's possession.

"A gun" was Apex response.

"Don't you mean Blaster"

"Nope it's a gun"

"It fires kinetics bird brain" Miyu interrupted Falcos response which got Slippy chuckling.

"Im sorry to say Apex but if that's a Kinetic weapon then you severally out gunned" Slippy announced.

"I highly doubt that" was Apex's response before the instructor spoke out.

"Ok so lets see what you crazy kits have brought this year " The instructed announces as he began looking through the blue forms before stopping and looking towards Apex.

"Ok then, Apex you have to honour of going first , your target will be the BBS that's in the range" he said gesturing to the red ape hologram that appeared to be wearing some sort of armour.

"You have 8 shots and can fire when ready" the Bear announced as Apex was stood at the stand his right hand casually hanging next to the revolver before bursting into action firing the first 3 shots from his hip by fanning the hammer before having the weapon directly aimed at the target and releasing the rest of the weapons ammunition into the head of the target and quickly removing the empty magazine before holstering the Last Word with a quick spin.

….

….

"What?" Apex inquired to the shocked class and instructed who was rubbing his ears tentatively.

"So I guess that what those warnings on the application meant, you can go back to the rest of the class " The instructor announce loudly obviously not used to the pure force of kinetic weapons.

"So Slippy you were saying" Apex said to the shocked amphibian as a screen above displayed the slow motion recording of the bullet and how the hologram simulated the damage that would have been caused on a real target, the video showing the first bullet tearing through the target and the shockwave created as the target failed to absorb.

"Dam, you've gotta let me fire that at some point" .

"Sorry to say Fox but the recoil alone will probably injury you, although I could get some lower teir weapons for you to try out" Apex responded leaning against the wall the group was positioned around.

"Really?"

"Yeah I don't see why not , maybe ill be able to persuade the General to allow me to carry both of my pistols as well" Apex resounded.

"You use two of those, what are you some sort of space cowboy?" Miyu asked in disbelief.

"Uhh cowboy?"

" **Ghost whats a cowboy"**

" **Don't look at me Guardian I don't know and you better get back to flirting with Miyu "**

" **Oh go fuck yourself "**

" **I won't be the one being fucked"** Ghost quickly jibbed as Apex seamlessly retuned back to the conversation.

"… You known like off of outlaws" Miyu finished.

"Miyu I don't think he gonna know what Outlaws is" Katt responded as the sound of Blasters being fired.

"Yeah I don't know what 'Outlaws' is" Apex said gaining a look of sympathy.

"That actually makes sense seeing how you properly weren't in Lylat space till last week" Bill.

"Ok class that's all for today, pack you blasters and get out" The instructor announced causing the class to quickly flock out of the room upon packing away their weapons.

(location change outside)

"Well I guess I see you lot tomorrow " Apex announced as the group exited the academy with the others biding him a fair well as well marking the end of Apex's first day at Cornria.

Author here sorry for the long delay but college work n stuff just jumped me out of nowhere so till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

" _Mayday mayday this is zulu 25 our rear rotor is out we are going down" a voice shouted as alarms flashed through the helicopters cockpit and passenger section as the world span._

" _OH SHIT!" "BRACE BRACE BRACE "_

" _Beep"_

" _Beep"_

"Beep"

"Ghost?"

"Yes Guardian"

"Why the hell are you beeping like a fucking alarm clock"

"Because you need to wake the hell up" Ghost stated floating inches in front of Apex's face only to be knocked to the side by Apex's hand and be sent spinning across the room till Ghost regained control.

"Fine, what time is it anyway"

"It is currently 6.00AM which means you have about 30 minutes to get yourself sorted before Miss Snow arrives so for the love of the traveller put on a shirt, unless you want to explain why you have those scars"

"Oh which ones the ones from the Hellmouth or the regeneration scar" Apex finished gesturing to a pair of diagonal slashes on the left side of his chest that stopped at the bottom of his ribcage.

"Just put a shirt on"

"Why do you reckon I'll get in trouble for carrying guns like these" Apex said, gesturing to his body only to receive a blank stare from Ghost.

"Fine, fine I'm putting one on" Apex responded as he threw on a black sports shirt.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to wear the Raid shirt"

"Yes Ghost its not like I'm wearing it out in public and I doubt they know what this means" Apex responded gesturing to the shirt that was decorated with a Raid symbol on his left shoulder and his Wolfsgrin symbol on his right shoulder with two red hunter knives beneath and the back of the shirt having the multiple raid teams written down all 12 team names being written above the team members names.

"But Miss Snow may see it"

"I will be wearing something else before she arrives"

"Well you better change she has just parked on the drive"

"What happened to 30 minutes till she arrives?"

"I said about 30 minutes, I didn't give you a specified time frame and she's probably early or something"

"Wow I couldn't have guessed"

"Why you acting like this, you only have some drinks and your Hunter maps and your sword on … the … table ohh, you should probably move them seeing how its technically illegal for someone your age to be drinking, never mind the fact you have a flaming sword on the table"

"Yah think Ghost" Apex responded as he leaped down the stairs and rolled into the living room which had a Hunter map laid across the table which was a plethora of curved lines and numbers being written at certain points.

"Unnecessary amount of acrobatics but 7/8" Ghost stated floating above the table and transmitting the map along with the black bottle that was on the table along with the sword into the inventory just as a trio of knocks came from the door leading to Apex opening the door.

"Morning Miss Snow"

"Good morning Apex I trust you haven't been on any late night escapades?"

"Went for a walk but other than that now, Why?" Apex responded getting a sigh from Miss Snow in response.

"I believe you know that you should at least inform me if you do change your location"

"Yes 'mum' don't worry if anything happens I can deal with it myself" Apex responded as he grabbed the time table.

" **Ghost what's Field day?"**

" **Why you asking me, I have no idea"**

" **Some super computer you are"** Apex responded as he spent a couple of seconds staring at the green block on the time table that absorbed the whole day.

"Hey Miss Snow, what's Field day about?"

"It's a combat event where the class is split into at fights with simulation weapons that fire balls of paint instead actual projectiles, though participants wear their own choice of combat gear although head protection is mandatory for safety reasons" Miss Snow practically rehearsed the definition like she had practised the statement.

"Did you practice that?" Apex teased.

"Yes in fact I had to due to you technically being an ambassador, anyway let's get back on topic you do have appropriate clothing for this right?"

"On fire or not" Apex responded as he summoned his Days of Iron armour that had flames billowing from it the appearance of state of the armour only getting a disapproving sigh from Miss Snow.

"I would prefer the armour that wouldn't cause a diplomatic incident"

"Ok no need to shoot me" Apex responded as his oriental Armour and having it replaced by his mat black Armour, the Dustwalker vest appearing along with his Scarlight helmet along with his Endling Grasps Guantlets and Raku Poltergeist boots appearing the final piece of armour being his cloak , the Cloak of the Leopard that fluttered from the slight breeze from the open door.

"Well that's that question answered, you won't have to worry about explaining you inventory technology as they have changing cubicles".

" _Well that's good"_ Apex's voice responded from inside the helmet before it was transmitted back to his inventory and being replaced a pair of faded jeans and a red shirt that had the Crucible Signet decorating the top right area of the shirt.

"Well I believe we should begin our journey"

"Fair enough" Apex responded as the pair entered the vehicle with Apex being in the back of the vehicle in a normal silence.

"So , Miss Snow because im an 'Ambassador does that mean I out rank you" Apex questioned only getting a sigh basically dismissing the question as the vehicle pulled off the drive way and began following the road towards the academy.

"Looks like we might be slightly late" Miss Snow growled out at the sight of the roads blockage.

"Why what's the issue" Apex questioned as he leaned into the front of the car in order to view the commotion.

"Oh an actual Monkey chain" Apex commented at the sight of multiple Ape based Cornerians forming a crowd in the idle of the road all holding signs with "Justice for the 33rd" and "where's the justice for the Emperors might ".

"For Travellers Sake these plebses are still going on about the Pluto event" Apex continued as he realised the actual reason behind this protest.

"The Pluto event?"

"You most likely know it as the fall of the 33rd, you know first contact were the supposed Venom elite 33rd recon division where they decided to fire at a couple of Guardian ships who were performing training exercises, and are still crying about it" Apex explained flipping off some of the protesters through the blacked out windows as the car basically forced its way through.

"Yeah I was in the military meeting where they showed some of the battle footage before official negotiations"

"And it's a good thing Corneria along with the Fortuna and Macbeth were mediators for peace otherwise war would have broken out and it would have been a short war" Apex chuckled.

"I actually believe that when you say that when you have weapons that can crush a light cruiser like you did to that Dorisby Cruiser". Miss Snow continued as the Academy became visible which was at the end of the road.

"That cruiser wasn't damaged by ship mounted weapons, Lord Shaxx Titan Slammed it from his ship" Apex responded, the response Miss Snow to start coughing.

"How? The ship was bent to a 45 degree angle"

"Space magic Miss Snow, space magic" Apex replied as the vehicle pulled up to the Academy .

"Right see you when you have to pick me back up" Apex continued as he exited the vehicle as Miss Snow said "Bye".

"Now were am I off to " Apex questioned himself as he looked at the Time table only to get no useful information from it.

" **Ghost ?"**

" **Already in the Academies mainframe the building you are looking for is the large Domed shaped building North West of our location"**

" **Thanks Ghost"**

"Hey Apex" a voice shouted making him turn around to see Fox and Bill jogging up to him, both with backpacks on.

"Sup you two; you both seem to be in good spirits"

"Yeah its field day, its brilliant, we get to shoot each other and it's the second to last day of the week before the weekend"

"Bill keep it down" Fox cautioned.

"uh sorry Fox"

"So anyway , we going to the Field?" Fox questioned.

"Yeah "

"Sure" was the responses Fox got as the trio walked towards the destination.

"So what you two got in the bags?" Apex questioned.

"It's our clothing for Field day, why you not bring anything" Fox responded as the trio walked through a corridor that was lined with classrooms.

"Yeah I have my stuff on me" Apex stated whilst gesturing to his single sling backpack.

"Doesn't look like you have brought that much " Fox plainly stated.

"I'm a Hunter I don't need much" Apex replied getting a chuckle out of the pair of Cornerians.

"Miyu was right you are like a cowboy" Bill laughed slapping Apex on his shoulder as the trio reached a pair of double doors that had 'The Field' written above it which the trio quickly entered with the room being empty apart from a pair of Feline instructors both wearing blue and red uniforms.

"Yes first dibs on weapons" Bill announced leading Apex and Fox to a wall of weapons which had a sign of '2 Weapons maximum', with Bill walking over and grabbing what can only be described as a light machine gun, the weapon its self being bulbous on the front that was staggered with the top section being further back then the bottom and Fox Having grabbed a Bulbous Rifle which looked like the scaled down version of Bills LMG. (Basically the star fox assault blaster and Bills is the same other than the addition of a large magazine and stock).

"So which one you going to grab" Bill questioned as Apex looked over the selection of weapons before grabbing a small combat knife and a pistol that consisted of a stereotypical pistol other than the magazine was located in front of the trigger and a large rifle remnant of a pre- golden age hunting rifle.

"Really Rifle and a pistol "

"Yes Bill because I can always steal another weapon from a fallen enemy" Apex replied spinning the pistol on his finger and balancing the knife testing the balance of the rubber blade.

"Well that's all well and good but what happens when your opponents are out of range" Bill replied as the small group crossed the room to another door which contained the changing cubical.

"Bill sorry to burst your bubble but Apex has a sniper rifle in his hands" Fox interrupted sniggering as Apex walked into the cubical leaving the rifle and pistol on a bench that was outside the row of cubicles.

"What Fox I wasn't paying attention alright"

"Because you were too busy swooning over the most overpowered armoury weapon you got your hands on" the pair bickered not noticing the slight flash of light, the friendly banter only ending as Apex exited the changing cubical.

" _Been too long since I last wore this armour"_ Apex announced wearing his full Hunter armour holstering the pistol and rifle to his person along with there respective paint filled magazines , leaning against a wall and spinning the knife in his hands waiting for Fox and Bill to finish.

"Hey its perfectly normal to have preferences when it comes down to weapons" Bill replied.

" _For travellers sake you two are like an old married couple_ " Apex interrupted the pairs banter causing the pair to laugh as Fox exited the changing room wearing green combat pants along with a white body warmer that had red shoulder pads. ( basically the star fox assault look).

"Bill hurry up or you'll be late" Fox shouted as he turned around to face Apex, the Vulpines eyes widening at the sight of Apex and his Hunter armour.

"How did you carry that" Fox inquired which Apex responded by 'Space Magic' with some sarcastic hand movements.

"No seriously, how did you fit a full suit of armour in that small bag"

" _Really good at folding anyway whats taking Bill so long"_

"The armour he has tends to take a while to put on"

"It doesn't take that long" Bill announced walking out wearing armour similar to what the CDF soldiers wear.

"Nice cape Apex"

" _It's a Cloak Bill"_ Apex responded as the trio exited back to main area where some of the students began to file in some wearing their own combat armour.

"Looks like everyone else is here " Fox announced.

"Sup guys" Falco greeted wearing Red armour.

" _Sup"_ Apex responded sitting down on a bench that was spare and next to the group getting a few raised eyebrows at the sight of his armour.

"Ok trainees listen up" the large looking instructor announced gaining the classes attention.

"Due to this being the first field day of the year both me and Razor have decided to have it so three people are going to be hunted by two teams consisting of the other students , those being hunted will be those with the highest combat proficiency scores those being Fox Mccloud, Falco Lombardi and Apex urh sorry but what is your surname? " The feline questioned.

" _Don't have one"_ came Apex's response which got a sympathetic look from the instructor before he continued on explaining.

" **Ghost what was that about?"**

" **I am unsure Guardian however I recommend you pay attention to the briefing"**

"-basicly the three of you will be HVT targets for the two teams, you can be caught by surrendering or simply being shot with paint rounds until you comply so don't be get caught, and anything goes, just don't kill each other " the instructor finished the announcement gaining a few grins and flicking tails from the more predatory Cornerians.

"So any parting words" the other Feline named Razor.

"Ladies there is plenty of me to go around" Falco shouted before getting pulled back by Fox with the majority of the females in the class planning on gunning down Falco at the first chance they got.

" _My apologise for the brain cells this idiot may have caused you to lose"_ Apex shouted before the trio exited the room and passed through a small tunnel that opened up to the 'Field'.

" 'Whistle ' _well aint this fancy"_ Apex stated at the view of a overgrown city block.

"For spirits sake Falco , the whole class will be after are asses now"

" _Fox they were already after our arses, they just want them even more now"_ Apex continued as they walked through a street that had old cars and barricades placed around giving cover to possible combatants.

"Yeah well im not a fan of being hunted by a group of pissed of girls"

" _Could be worse"_

"How , the last time something like this happened it was when Falco, Bill and Slippy tried peeking into the girls changing room" Fox continued.

" _Well something like that happened at the Tower it took a month to repair the collateral damage"_ Apex stated leading the two Cornerians to a large building similar to a skyscraper found in the American Deadzone's.

"So why this building, why not the old Museum, this buildings on the edge of the map"

" _Because Falco, since this is at the edge of the map there is only one entrance to the building, also its out of the way reducing the risk of us being caught in the cross fire, so Fox whats the plan"_ Apex continued.

"Well both me and Falco can cover the entrance as we both have assault blasters and some grenades"

" _Fair enough, I pick off key targets and run as a QRF"_

"QRF?"

" _Quick reaction force, ill be able to slow down enemy movements and double back to assist you two if needs be"_ Apex reasoned getting a nod from the two.

"Well lets get to our positions then team" Fox announced as they begin the set up positions.

(An amount of time later)

"Come on its been half an hour already" Falco loudly complained.

"Yeah it's a good thing we've not been spotted, by the sounds of it the others are really going for it" Fox replied as a thump was heard from behind causing the pair to see the cloaked figure of Apex standing there.

" _I agree with you their Fox, most of the others are armed with heavy weapons, I saw Miyu holding two LMG'S at one point"_

"How'd you know that?"

"Pulled a bit of Recon, by time the fighting reaches here the school day will be over" Apex continued.

"Ive been meaning to ask you, like how did you become a Hunter is their some sort of training program or..?"

" _It's a training program Falco sort of like being trained to be a sniper in the army"_ Apex answered as he climbed up through the hole in the floor above and positioned himself there.

" **You'll have to tell them at some point"**

" **I know Ghost, but its better off leaving the politicians to explain the mess that is our past and I don't mean the lies that the Hive were created from a viral out break the crippled our society "**

" **Well I was surprised that the Cornerians believed it"** Ghost explained as Apex looked down the sight of the rifle spotting the swinging of a car door.

" _Movement down the street, right at the junction, looks like "_

"That's Slippy"

"What's the squirt doing out on his own"

" _I don't Know but I have a shot, he's holding a sign and it says ' Fox be a babe and surrender, from Fara "_ Apex read letting the statement hang in the air with Falco chuckling and calling saying that Fox was whipped.

" **Looks like we know who wears the trousers in the relationship"**

" **Ghost"**

" **Yes Guardian"**

" **Does this paint rifle have the range to reach Slippy"**

" **Yes it does "**

" _I have the shot you two, want me to take it"_

"Are you sure Apex, that's pretty far even with a sniper, but if you can take it" Fox finished as Apex tightened his trigger finger and fired a small sphere of paint towards the amphibian who was thrown onto his back from the paint ball colliding with his forehead.

" _Moving position"_ Apex shouted , jogging past the two prone Cornerians who were watching the entrance and towards the other side of the building.

"Where are you going?"

" _Well Falco we just took the bait to their trap, meaning that I need to check the building whilst you two hold down this point, seeing how a large majority of them are rushing us as we speak"_ Apex explained as Falco looked back out of the building to see at least 30 people charging a them.

"Well at least their getting suppressed" Fox announced as the pair of Cornerians released a constant spray of projectiles, their position in the building and the cover negating the returning fire that they received, the opponents that could clearly shoot them was removed by a single precise shot from Apex .

"I've got to say Apex is scary with a sniper" Falco commented as a Feline Cornerian crouched down on the street with a rocket launcher on his shoulder only for a blue sphere of paint to slam into their forehead.

"Well what did you expect Falco, with how he used that pistol at the target range" Fox responded letting out a long burst of gunfire from his weapon forcing a group of enemy's to dive to cover.

"Fox we need to move they've pushed into the building" Falco warned leading to the pair quickly running towards the exit of the room.

"Shouldn't we warn Apex"

"I'm sure he will be fi—huggk " was the noise Falco made as he was tackled to the floor after passing through the door way as a pink blur tackled the blue pheasant to the floor followed quickly by Fox being wrestled down to the ground.

"Hi Foxy " a female voice said from above.

"Oh hey Fara, I didn't see you there" Fox said from his prone position on the floor even with the barrel of a paint rifle positioned in front of his muzzle.

"No, no you didn't, so babe you going to tell me where Apex is, it will be worth your while"

"Will you two get a room" Bill shouted from the end of the corridor, as he approached the group.

"Any way, apparently Tom and Jerry's squads found Apex before we lost contact with them" Bill announced gesturing to his wrist-com .

"What do you mean, there were at least 15 of them, where is it they said he was last seen?" .

"They said he was in the server room Katt" Bill responded.

"Well lets go there then, and you two are coming with us" Fara announced to Fox and Falco, leading them along the corridor, with the rest of Fara's team were waiting.

"Ok team, we have two HVT captured and know where the third one is hiding , so we move in to capture the last one and win this field day" Fara announced to the large gathering of Cornerians.

"So who's the last one" Miyu stated walking towards the group holding a paint machine gun, her tail lazily swinging side to side with Fay close in tow.

"Well first of all there at the server room" Fara continued seemingly to ignore Miyu's question.

"Which is also were both Tom and Jerry's units were eliminated and Miyu the last HVT is Apex" Fara finished leading to group of 20 towards the location of the server room.

(Location transmission )

"Wow those other two squads got wrecked" Falco announced at the reception of the server room that had two doorways one leading to server room floor and the other leading to the electronics room.

"Falco please be quite, we've been shot enough" Fox responded gesturing to the multiple splotches of paint that Falco's wise cracks had led to.

"But you cannot deny that they got wrecked, look at it" Falco continued as he gestured to the over turned tables and plethora of paint marks that was the state of the room they were in.

"Ok a want the main unit to head to the server floor, whilst the rest of us move to the electronics room" Fara announced splitting the group up with the majority heading to the server room floor whilst Fara, Katt, Bill, Slippy, Miyu and Fay along with Falco and Fox, moved to the electronics floor.

"You know this place is quite ominous" Fay spoke as the group moved up a flight of stairs their weapons scanning from side to side.

"We seeing how its pitch black and our resident Human could be lurking around any corner waiting to JUMP OUT" Falco loudly shouted causing Fay to jump in fright and accidently fire her weapon, the round slamming into Falco's groin.

"Ow Why?" Falco's high pitch voice questioned as the others laughed, with Miyu draping an arm around the Apologising Canine.

"Oh calm down Fay, he deserved that" Miyu continued as the group reached a large room which over looked the Server room , with old computer terminals lined in front of the glassless windows, which showed the rest of the team.

"Hey, can you guys see him!" Bill shouted down to the other group.

"Not a sign, though everybody thinks their being watched" The Labrador shouted back as a bright ball of paint flew past his face and slammed into another individual who was stood behind them leading to the conversation turning to shouts of firing locations and the sound of paint rounds being fired down the rows of fake tower blocks.

"Grenade out" a Avian Cornerian shouted throwing a sphere into the darkness, only for it to be quickly thrown back and detonate in the middle of five Cornerians along with the Avian that threw it.

"Well that's gone well" Fox stated as he watched the group of 15 panicking Cornerians numbers quickly get lowered as paint rounds that were fired back screamed out of the darkness until they hit their targets, one Cornerian that as attempting to lay down suppressing fire hard a trio of paint rounds slam into their leg causing them to fall to the ground and their weapons barrel to shift to a pair of his allies that were caught in the fire, the chaos of the fire fight suddenly ending when six remained.

(POV switch)

" _WAIT"_

At that announcement the gunfire lulled till it stopped.

" **This is never going to work"** Ghost commented.

" **Quite you"** Apex responded.

" _Some of you may be wondering the red suit, well that's so bad guys can't see me bleed, see he has the right idea he wore the brown pants today"_ Apex loudly stated from behind cover with his gloved hand pointing towards a Ape wearing drown trousers, the response having leading the firing suddenly picking back up in an attempt to hit Apex.

" _Fine I only have 5 bullets so you're going to have to share_ " Apex shouted again once they stopped to reload.

" **Music?"**

" **Something classical"** Apex responded, leaping over the cover to the sound of Dot Your Eyes – Five finger death punch .

Landing with a role Apex dodged the majority of gun fire before reaching the cover of a server pillar and firing a round in response before rushing forward, firing the pistol in response landing a trio of shots on one individual, the Husky dropping their weapon in order to hold their leg that was covered in paint.

" _Thanks "_ Apex shouted as he picked up the weapon whilst moving forward reaching a lump of rubble that he used to jump over the fire he was receiving , the jump having allowed Apex to land in front of the Ape, the barrel the Ape's gun being grabbed and wrenched out of the Ape Cornerians hand and with a quick twist of the arm the Ape became a shield reducing the gunfire instantly.

" _OOH look it's the Gay parade"_ Apex announced at the sight of Wolf, Panthro, Leon and the Ape of the group Andrew being Apex's living shield.

"Hahaha, he's got you there brother" a Female wolf shouted from the side of the group who was behind cover unlike the rest of the group.

"Not now Oda, Alright freak release Andrew and we may not shoot you"

" _Or I could do this"_ Apex responded before kicking the ape forward who stumbled into Leon and Panthro as a distinct metal click echoed through the room before the grenade on Andrews belt detonated showering three of them in paint with the Oda laughing at her comrades fate even though she had been caught in the blast ; Wolf picking himself up from the floor he dived to.

"You're going to pay for that" Wolf shouted pointing his Blaster pistol replica at Apex only for an empty click to resonate throughout the room.

" _Someone wasn't counting"_ Apex announced before lifting his weapon and firing it, the single round slamming directly into Wolf's forehead as Apex turned around to face the remaining Cornerians and his two captured teammates.

" _Sup?"_ Apex announced with a casually wave of his hand only to get raised weapons in response.

" Apex , this is you only chance to surrender" Fara announced with uncertainty in her voice.

"Or don't and make it fun!" Miyu shouted pointing her weapons at Apex, the response getting a disapproving stare from Fara.

" _AWW a girl after my own heart"_ Apex responded with a bow.

"Great there's two of them now" Bill said loud enough for even Apex to hear as he shifted over to a discarded rifle that was similar to Fox's apart from a tube that was beneath the main barrel, the movement having caught the attention of Oda who was watching with interest from a large portion of cover. However the slight movement causing Miyu to notice, a grin appearing on her face that almost seemed to be encouraging Apex to do something.

" **Well ghost let's not keep the lady waiting"**

" **Out of all the Hunters out of the tower, you have to be one of the maddest, your going to get shot to hell"** Ghost replied.

" **Thy have little faith, if I get shot it will be once"**

"So Apex, are you going to surrender or not" Fara continued, having gained more confidence as the conversation went along.

"Please chose the other option , make it fun" Miyu continued much to the dismay of Fara.

"Miyu—uu , just let Fara do the talking" Fay recommended after having draw out Miyu's name in order to get her attention, with Fara thanking Fay before turning her attention back to Apex.

"Your answer please" Fara finished leading to Apex looking her dead in the eye as he dropped his pistol and unclipped the rifle, both of them being dead wait because of the lack of ammo for either, and raising his hand and placing them on the back of his head.

"Miyu get down there and restrain him" Fara commanded leading to the disappointed looking feline to double back on the route they must have taken, allowing Apex to rush forward and role, secretly using his double jump to further launch him forward into the role, Apex's hands grabbing the rifle and as he landed on his back, he raised the rifle and pulled both of the weapons triggers causing the Cornerians above to have to dive to the floor allowing Apex to get back on his feet and run out of the room before a blur tackled into his chest throwing the pair to the floor, only for Miyu to peak over the cover and fire back, a single round slamming into Apex's chest.

"Hahah, got him" Miyu shouted as Apex laid there pretending to be 'dead' .

"Well you have to get him then" Fara shouted back seemingly annoyed that Miyu had doubled back .

…..

…..

…..

"So how many did you get then" Bill questioned Falco as the group walked back to the safe zone.

"I got at least 50" Falco announced, seeming to ignore the fact he was covered in the after meth of paintballs impacting his chest.

"More like 5 at most" Fox shouted back from his position next to Fara who was leading to group with Apex being closer to the end of the group being flanked by both Miyu and Fay.

"Speaking of kills, how many did you get space cowboy?" Miyu questioned Apex as the entrance to the safe zone appeared in view.

" _Well I fired all 15 rounds of the rifle along with all the ammo in the pistol, although I wasn't counting in the first place"_ Apex responded, removing the paint mark on his chest leading to Miyu whining.

"Where's the fun in that"

" _I was to busy shooting them to count them"_ continued Apex as Miyu stumbled nearly falling over if it wasn't for Apex having grabbed the back of her tactical vest.

" _You ok ?"_ Apex asked as Miyu hissed and gently placed he foot on the floor, only to quickly lift it back up.

"No, no I must have gone over on my ankle, Hey what are you doing " Miyu questioned as Apex threw her arm over her shoulder and allowed the majority of her weight to be placed on him instead of the injured limb.

"Hey get a room you two" Falco shouted only to get shot by Miyu which got a tilt of the helmet from Apex.

"What?"

" _You should have shot him in the throat that would have shut him up longer"_ Apex responded getting a grin from the Lynx that was limping along next to him.

"So Miyu what's your plan on getting up these stairs to the class room, especially since you cant walk with that sprain, unless your going to ask for help " Katt interrupted gesturing to the small flight of stairs which some of the group had already began to ascend.

"Never" Miyu responded intensely staring at the pink cat who stared back.

"Don't mind them Apex, it's a challenge that's began between the two the previous year, after a prank between them went a bit wrong leading to Katt tricking Miyu's parents into thinking she was a lesbian" Fox informed Apex who was still helping Miyu stand, the explanation getting a laugh from Kat.

" _Really, because out of everyone here I would expect the one with dyed fur to be swinging for the same side"_ Apex responded causing the giggling Kat to be quickly halt and attempt a response.

"Wow Miyu found yourself a knight in shining armour" the response getting a laugh from Apex.

" _Katt I'm a Hunter, not a titan"_

"That makes it even better, a honourable rouge sweeping a fair lady off her feet"

" _If I'm a honourable rouge than that must make Miyu some form of royalty"_ Apex responded, positioning himself in front of Miyu, the response getting a laugh from the rest of the group and Kat holding her hands up in mock surrender.

"Ok, I surrender sir knight; you win the privilege of helping Miyu then" Kat said as she ascended the stairs.

"I don't need any help and Katt this isn't one of your fantasy novels, Apex put me down!" Miyu shouted from her position on Apex's shoulder , who was now fireman carrying the Lynx over his shoulder, unfazed by the paws hitting him on the side from a flustered Miyu, who gave up her assault half way up the stairs.

"So any of you started that work for history tomorrow?"

"No Slippy because no matter what we do it still ends in a lecture" Fox responded a grin plastered on his face.

"What you grinning about Fox" Miyu questioned from her position on Apex's shoulder.

"Just at how Mcalan acts when he gets a new student"

" _Do I even want to know?"_ Apex's question resulting in a laugh from Miyu.

"Oh its nothing to worry about my 'Honourable Rouge'"

" _So im your Honourable Rouge"_

"Stop it you" Miyu responded lightly slapping Apex's visor with a paw.

" _Well your majesty it appears we have reached the end of your trip, unless you enjoyed being carried?"_ Apex stated hunching over to lower Miyu back onto her own feet who walked into the safe zone with a noticeable limp before she reached the bench that group had claimed.

"So how long till we finish" Questioned Falco, as the group were sat around in bench's, as the two instructors droned on.

"About 5 minutes bird brain" Slippy responded only to have a spare paint ball thrown at him in response from said Avian.

"Well we better have enough time to avoid that storm the news said was going to strike, that's one type of wetness this kitty doesn't like" Katt announced getting a role of the eyes from the majority of the group. The instructors having brought up a some footage of the fake battle and commentating on the strategies used.

"So Apex you going to remove that helmet of yours yet" Fay only to get a shrug from Apex before he depolarised his visor and then removed his helmet, placing the armour piece to the side.

"So how big is this storm you are on about" Apex questioned.

"One of the largest this year " Bill responded.

" **Also Apex, I just received a message from Miss Snow stating that the vehicle is inoperable and that you will have to make your own way back to you accommodation "**

" **Thanks Ghost, you have the way back down?"**

" **Of course Apex, follow the road east from the Academy then north nothing complicated"** The conversation between Apex and Ghost coming to an end with the class bell ringing through the class allowing class to leave, with the majority of students having changed out of their combat armour to normal clothing.

" So Apex how come your walking today" Falco asked.

"Chaperone's car broke down, so looks like I'm walking it's a good thing as well" Apex stated, still helping Miyu.

"Well that's some bad luck, well I guess ill see you around" Falco said as he split off followed by others leaving only Apex, Miyu and Fay walking the same direction.

"Miyu? How's your ankle holding up"

"Its fine Fay, anyway Pop's is just at the end of the street" Miyu said trying to hide her limp, gesturing to her destination that appeared to be a Pub.

"You should probably see a doctor about your ankle Miyu, or at least take some anti-inflammatory stuff" Apex advised as the trio reached a pathway towards the door of the building.

"It fine you two, Pop's was a CDF medic" Miyu reassured as the trio moved through the doorway to reveal the interior of the Pub that consisted of one a large bar opposite the door way that was lined with different concoctions of alcohol, with multiple tables and booths being positioned around the area with a Male Lynx being stood behind the bar cleaning a glass.

"Miyu, I was wondering when you would turn up, and you brought guests" The male Lynx joyfully announced walking towards the group as Apex helped Miyu to a bar stool.

"Fay its great to see you again, how's your mother doing?"

"She's doing fine Mr Lynx"

"Oh please call me Pops , Mr Lynx is to formal and Poppy's to much of a mouthful" The now named Pop's stated before his eyes travelled to Apex.

"Well I'll be dammed, you must be that exchange student what you go by son" Pop's stated in a accent similar to those from the Texas dark zone , holding out a paw which Apex clasped in response.

"Names Apex, nice to meet you, Miyu says you can help with her ankle" Apex responded shaking the offered appendage.

"Of course I can help her she's my daughter after all, Fay be a darling and grab the first aid kit behind the bar, and you missy are going to tell me what happened " Pop's stated causing Miyu to develop a sheepish apologetic look similar to one you would expect to find on a child that got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"Well dad you see, I kinda …fell over" Miyu hesitantly responded as Fay returned with a small white hard case box.

"You just cannot seem to stay out of trouble kit, well it's a good thing you didn't try walking on this otherwise it would have lead to a trip to the hospital instead of a alpha bandage, so who's the miracle worker that managed to carry you here then ?" Pop's said failing to get a verbal response but nodding in understanding anyway .Pop's applied a strange looking bandage to Miyu's ankle that seemed quite swollen the sound of heavy rain becoming audible in the background.

"Well you kits are welcome to stay here until the storm blows over if you'd like" Pop's said having finished his treatment of Miyu's ankle.

"Unfortunately, I must get going before my coordinator freaks out and causes a diplomatic incident, Nice meeting you Pop's, Miyu Fay I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Apex excused himself gaining fair wells in response as he exited the Pub, having his cloak transmitted onto his person when out of the eye sight off everybody, The solid black cloak of the Leopard offering ample protection from the storm that bared down on Apex as he began heading north towards his residence.

.

.

.

.

"Sup!" Apex loudly announced as he walked into his house, the building interior still being quite Spartan, the loud announcement causing Miss Snow to fall from her position from the sofa and onto the floor.

"What took you so long" Miss Snow inquired, seemingly forgetting the lack of motorised transport available at the time.

"Well Miss Snow I walked back, got bored halfway and decided to start a war with every religious conclave in the Lyat system and to top it off I assassinated General Pepper" Apex responded.

"That's Sarcasm right"

"Yes Miss Snow that's sarcasm, now if you would not pull a Hawaii five-0 again it would be appreciated" Apex stated transmitting his cloak back into his inventory as he sat down at another chair in the buildings living room.

"Anyway why you waiting here?"

"Well since the car decided today would be the time to pack In, my superiors ordered me to stay here until I had confirmation on your well being"

"Well guess you daily babysitting of me I over"

"I guess your right Apex, well I should be here tomorrow to drive you to the academy"

"Yeah well take care Miss Snow" Apex called out from his seated position as Miss Snow left.

" **I guess your going back to working on the maps"**

" **Yeah Ghost , sooner I get them done the better"** Apex responded as he begin work that would drag into the night, not like Guardians needed sleep anyway.

 **Sup Apex here and first of all sorry for the wait and the mix up with the chapters on my other story Earths Defiance , but I guess that's how writing is anyway hoped ya enjoyed this and until next time**

 **Apex out .**


	6. Chapter 6

"As you can see once we carry the X and multiply the Y you can see the correct outcome when following the previous formula to establish Q" The monotone voice of the Labrador like instructor announced, his golden fur paw pointing to a touch screen like board that was covered in numbers and letters.

The other occupants in the room either furiously scribbling down the work, on having their face planted in their text books, the incredible dull subject the maths teacher was currently explaining, the information being ignored by Apex who was staring at the book on his desk, the small journal like item having its protective leather front page being opened to reveal the context of text that to none Hunters would be nothing more than lines and symbols, but to a Hunter, even a Hunter trainee it was as simple as reading non coded English.

" **Guardian, I don't think re covering the basics of Sol manipulation will help?"**

" **I know ghost but I must be missing something, also I already know algebra"** Apex responded, turning the page to show the image of a Hunter covered in orange flames, the glowing hand cannon displaying the Hunters subclass. The action allowing Apex to view his companions who were seated on the same row of chairs and desks, with the wall on Apex left side accompanying him whilst Bill sat on his right, the almost constantly hyper Canine having fallen asleep within minutes of the teacher talking.

" **Guardian you know how Hunter subclasses develop, its not like a Titans subclass where constant training and discipline, or like a Warlock who can develop theirs through meditation, You Hunters unlock your subclass through experience, why do you think your instructor ditched your class in the wilds?"**

His Ghost's statement bringing back fond memories of Apex and his fellow Hunter trainees being in the cramped personnel hold of a Hawk drop ship, his hand grasped around a standard Scout rifle, along with his first sniper rifle that was slung on his back. An Exo Hunter standing at the end of the little walkway between the ships seats, a hand cannon with the ace of spades painted onto it.

"Ok rookies listen up because I'm only going to say this once, don't die otherwise Andal will be pissed"... The words of Cayde-6 rang through Apex's head as he remembered his first outing beyond the walls since he entered them.

.

"Well unfortunately that is the bell, class dismissed" The instructor announced leading to the increase in the hum of conversation.

"Come on Bill get up" Falco announced, shoving the canine waking him up as Apex grabbed his stuff and put it in his bag, following the group out of the room.

"Ugh I don't want to, why do we even have to attend the next lesson" The canine complained, getting out of his seat.

"Why what's so wrong with the next class?"

"It's not the class where the issue is, it's the instructor, unless your Slippy, then the class is worse" Falco responded to Apex's inquiry, Falcos comment also causing the mentioned avian and amphibian to begin insulting each other.

"That still didn't answer the question" Apex responded as the group walked through one of the glass encased corridors in the building, the reflection showing Apex current appeal that consisted of a set of faded jeans with multiple pockets on it and a dark brown close to black bomber jacket, his backpack being filled to capacity with the majority of his armour due to Miss snow saying combat clothing is needed for one of the days classes.

"It's Basically Gym which is either exercise or forms of martial arts, you do have that back at earth right?" Fox responded from the front of the improvised pack.

Fox's question bringing back memories of the Towers equivalent of Gym, which mainly consisted of the Crucible or the instructors throwing in their guidance with Titans and Warlocks having to cover how their class should use their light in hand to hand, with Titans being trained to punch their way through and Warlocks being trained to rely on their knowledge of the light their strikes resembling combat forms from the eastern area of earth in the golden age , whilst Hunters were trained how to cheat whether it be in the use of a knife or the use of unorthodox methods of fighting with strikes to hide the follow up blow or throwing dust in your opponents eyes.

"Yeah we have something like that" Apex responded thinking back to the occasional fight that broke out within the Hunter Lounge.

"Yeah and the instructor is full of himself" Bill responded.

"Maybe he improved over the holidays" Fay announced seeming to try and salvage people's spirits.

"YOU CALL THAT RUNNING, I'VE SEEN THE DEAD MOVE LIVLEY, AND YOU FROG, YOU'D GET BETTER USE OUT OF SELLING THOSE LEGS THEN ACTUALY USING THEM"

" _Well Bill your correct about him"_ Apex said to the canine as the class ran whilst being shouted at by the instructor, the group having split with Slippy and some of the other class members lagging behind whilst Apex stuck with the rest of the class with him running along with Bill and Fox, as the group lapped track for the second time. The fact the track was indoors failing to help with those struggling, the sound of heavy rain patting the roof only adding to the misery of some.

"YOUR HALF WAY THERE MAGGOTS" the instructor shouted.

" **Guardian"**

" **Yes Ghost"**

" **You have a call coming from the tower"**

" **Whos calling"**

" **Grimm is currently trying to contact you"**

" **Put her through"** Apex responded, moving to the side as a Cornarian dropped to the back of the group.

" _Hey Apex!"_ The synthetic voice of Grimm blasted through his helmets speakers, The sheer volume causing Apex to flinch before the output of the audio was dropped by his Ghost.

" _Right, Grimm"_

" _You'll never guess what I just did"_

" _Try to break into my vault again?"_

" _Nope, gave up after the tenth respawn, I just went flawless"_

" _Good for you, now why are you calling me, I'm in the middle of class"_

" _Wanted to see how you were doing"_

"OK YOU WASTE OF SPACE, USE THIS TIME TO REST BECAUSE YOU SORRY LOT ARE GOING TO NEED IT" The instructor continuing to shout.

The allowance of being able to rest for a short time leading to the group re-grouping around the so called start area which was mainly just some benches.

" _So what you up to then, enjoying reliving school again"_

" _Which school life, the one before or after I became a Guardian"_

" _Haha, nice one anyway- 'GRIMM GET BACK TO DOING YOUR TASK'_ _– Shit, anyway got to go"_ Grimm abruptly ended the call, the voice of Lord Efrideet seeming to show Grimm had called him in the middle of doing something.

Apex's thoughts being interrupted by the light impact of a fuzzy arm against his, gaining his attention.

"Hey, you ok you sort of zoned out there?" Fox asked as Apex removed his helmet.

"Yeah fox I'm fine, just had a friend from the Tower call me"

"Seriously, how?"

"My Helmet has a com system built into it" Apex responded, the half truth managing to satisfy the vulpine.

"Who was it then, Your girlfriend" Katt announced with a teasing grin on her face.

"Hahaha, nah Grimm is just a close friend of mine, we go way back"

" So are all your names like that in the last city?" Falco announced from his spot on the bench.

"By your standard yeah names in the last city are probably weird but the same could be said about you Falco" Apex responded, implying he was named after his species.

"So Apex, you seem to be managing well, unlike some" Bill stated, his CDF armour having droplets of sweat on it from the running, the hidden light hearted verbal jab being aimed at the amphibian that was sat down, Slippy being in the process of drinking as much water as possible.

"Well yeah, compared to what we did at the last city, this is a cake walk"

"Oh Yeah what did you do at the last city"

"Well running that track is easy when compared to having to run up and down the Tower"

"But, I though you said that thing reached above the clouds?"

"It does Slippy, a lot of people collapsed from exhaustion, and had to be carried by the others" Lynx responded, a visible grin at the memory of when Lord Shaxx was assigned the trainee Guardians for the week, the whole class having collapsed at the end of the day and just laid there unable to move.

The response from Apex having made Slippy re-think the severity of the training he was currently receiving.

"OK YOU LOT, REST TIME IS OVER GET BACK TO IT" the instructor shouted, the class having no other option but to follow the instructors orders.

"Oh by the sprits, I never thought that would end" the voice of Slippy announced from somewhere in the room.

The room in question being the male changing room, with the majority of the room being filled with steam from the showers. With Apex being in the process of ' Re-packing' his armour, which was just meant that the parts he decided to remove were transmitted to his inventory. With Apex having taken liberties with his clothing like the other Conerians in the room, his Raku Poltergeist boots, Endling Grasps and the Dustwalker's under armour and belt having a comforting familiarity to the Hunter, even without the armoured plate of the Dustwalker being on him.

"Please it wasn't that bad" Bill announced, his canine muzzle appearing over the door of a shower cubical, the pairs conversation falling back into squabbling.

" **Christ, their like an old married couple"** The voice of Ghost announced from inside of Apex's head as the armour plate of the Dustwalker chest piece was transmitted to his inventory, his cloak being on his shoulders due to the conditions outside.

" **Yeah, though same could be said about parts of my fire team"** Apex responded mentally, as Fox took a seat next to him on the same bench, currently in the process of placing his boots on. Fox like the rest was wearing some parts of his combat uniform, mainly the white flight jacket and red scarf over the green flight suit he had.

"So Apex?, what you planning on doing for free period?" Fox said as Apex lifted up the hood of his cloak, affixing the fabric so the hood slightly covered his face.

"Wait, there's a free period?"

"Yeah, what you weren't told about it?"

"No"

"Well anyway now you do, so you up for joining us for some flight simulator practice and some range time"

"Sure thing Pal" Apex responded as he stood up, the dismissal bell sounding a second later.

" **Would now be a good time to tell them that Pepper approved your request?"** Ghost enquired as Apex followed the group, with Fox explaining the basics of the flight simulator.

" **Nar let it be a surprise"**

"So Apex, you ever flown?" Bill interrupted Fox's explanation the falcon wearing a mainly red flight suit with the addition of white pads and some red shoulder pads.

"Yeah, I fly a modified Mk7 Hebridean Mult-role inceptor"

"Modified?, in what ways?" Fay questioned, which was a first due to the shyness of the white canine.

"Well Fay, the original variant only had a pair of basic 20mm cannons on the nose of the craft and was designed to support other larger ships , but the Thoughtcrime version replaced them with a pair of Multi-Munition Rail guns and had more room created for a basic crew quarter for the pilot along with a upgraded set of cannons attached to the undercarriage, hang on a sec actually" Apex announced.

The group continuing down a hallway towards a single set of double doors as Apex retrieved a picture of the Hebridean Thoughtcrime and handed it to Fay. The canine's combat clothing consisting of a red jumper of some sort along with a thin white waist coat.

"Hey, its all good to see you finally out of your shell Fay , but can you save the marriage proposal for later we have a flight sim to get to" The pink feline of the group announced, wrapping an arm around the embarrassed Fay. The black body warmer that ended just at her abdomen matching the yellow shirt beneath, the black belt and jeans seeming math her whole style.

The announcement from Katt being followed by the group entering the flight simulators, the room, the building being a large multi storied hall, with the different virtual reality pods lining each side of the room, the group walking over to a line of free pods, the tops being open allowing entry to them.

"So what's the first match going to be?" Fara's voice range out as Apex clambered into the replica cockpit, the flight stick being between his legs along with a collection of flight control switches being around the pilots seat.

"Well, since its Apex's first time in a VR pod i was ging to run over the basics of flight control in the safe zone, anybody want to join?" Fox announced as Apex pressed a switch that allowed the system to activate, with the pods roof closing.

" Aw does the noob need a little helper" Faclo announced over the VR pods com channel.

"May I remind you that this noob kicked your collective asses on the field day" Apex responded, seeming getting a few chuckles in response.

"You know what Fox, ill join gotta keep the new blood inline" Miyu announced ,referring to when she shot Apex, as the VR pod's screen flashed to life, displaying the available servers for Apex to join.

"Ok, so Apex you should be able to join server 5" Fox continued as Apex joined said server, the screen loading in with a selection screen leading to Apex selecting the Arwing x-03, the screen then changing to show what can only be described as some sort of launch bay.

"Glad you could finally join us" Miyu announced, her face appearing at the top of the pods screen.

"So Apex you ready ?"

The question leading to Apex retrieving his helmet from his lap and placing the armoured helmet on his head.

" _Now I am"_

"Ok Miyu your first out, Apex once Miyu is out you'll need to hit the launch switch"

" _Yeah i see it"_ Apex responded, as the sound of Miyu's fighter being launched came through the VR pods speaker. Her vessel's engine blearing to life as it became space born.

"Ok your clear to hit it, i will follow you out afterwards" Fox announced.

The instruction being followed by Apex, the moment the small switch was flipped the shuttle was thrown out into space, the crafts course going unchanged for a moment until Apex deemed himself clear enough.

" **This will take some getting used to"** Apex internally announced as he tested the roll and pitch of the arwing by slowly moving the joystick.

" **Dont worry Guardian, in the event you need an aircraft, you Hebridean Thoughtcrime will be available, though the ship you are seems to be slower than your thoughcrime"**

"Hey Apex, on your left" Miyu announced, pulling up to the left side of Apex, her aircraft varying by the nose of the craft seeming to be split down the middle creating a gap from the tip of the nose to the main armament, the rotary cannon being directly in front of the cockpit.

" _So whats the plan here ?"_

"Well i was supposed to run you through a few manoeuvres but you seem to be used to this, i guess you flew that craft of yours a lot eh?"

" _Yeah, though i should choose an interceptor next time, this is a little on the slow side"_

"Hahah, if you think you can handle it" Miyu responded with a feline grin, until some electric alarm rang through the cockpit, the Cornarian equivalent of the crucible kill feed displayed showing Falco having shot down Fay.

"Well it seems Falco has decided to do something, you VR pods should update with your friendly's" Fox announced, seemingly used to Falcos shenanigans.

"Seems like birdbrain got bored, you ready to kick his ass?" Miyu inquired he whole attitude showing that she had been hoping for the outcome.

" _Just give me a target"_ Apex responded, his Ghost showing him what needed to be pressed to arm the crafts weapons. Apex's response getting a grin from the Lynx.

"Hahah, i knew you would say something like that, i needed a wingman anyway, just stay close"

" _Aww, i didn't think you cared"_ Apex responded, following the interceptor piloted by Miyu.

"Ok team, Bill is inbound with hostiles on his tail so where going to intercept, knowing Falco he won't play objective so ill deal with him, in all likelihood Slippy will attempt to bomb our base" Fox announced, the base being the ship that they had launched from.

"Ok Fox me and Apex will deal with Slippy and any escorts he has" Miyu announced, a couple of seconds lalter a small alarm announced the arrival of Bill, his AL4 Bottlenose fighter being covered in scorch marks, its left wing having half of it missing.

"Bill get to the base and get repaired" Fox ordered, watching as Bill hit his after burners, a trail of neon blue light following behind his shuttle as it moved towards safe haven.

"Fox their about 5 minutes out" Bill announced.

"Ok team, they will jump to the same point in which Bill jumped to so we can ambush them" Fox announced the plan now being in place.

" _Well lets get below them then, keep in their blind spot's"_ Apex announced. Leading to Miyu flying to the stated point with Apex following.

"Here they come!" Fox announced.

(

The first craft to exit its warp being Falco, who instantly hit his afterburners, barely dodging the collection of shots Fox sent at him, The pair quickly falling into a dog fight as the rest of Falco's team appeared. Their names being shown above their ships, with Slippy being in the bomber variant of the arwing, the craft being wider than the normal arwing variant. His aircraft being escorted by both Fara and Katt. With Fara being an a Arwing like Apex was using and katt being in a interceptor.

"Haha, now this is where it get fun" Miyu announced, accelerating forward, With Apex doing the same but on a more shallow angle.

" _Moving to attack position on objective craft"_ Apex announced, a second later he depressed the firing button on the flight stick, a short 5 round burst of neon bolts shooting out and slamming into Slippys craft.

The energy projectile slamming into the left side of Slippys bomber, causing it to shudder under barrage and the health bar above his craft to drop a third.

"Not so fast Apex" The voice of Fara announced as Apex sharply banked to the left, a collection of plasma bolts missing his aircraft by a collection of meters, the close call failing to get a rise out of Apex who continued to check over his shoulder, viewing the arwing behind him that was releasing short flurries of energy weapon fire towards him, all missing to the evasive movements Apex was pulling, who was limited as he still had to destroy Slippy.

" **I would recommend doing something Guardian"**

" **Really Ghost, i thought i would just stay here and die"** Apex responded to his Ghost, leaning forward and switching off the inertia dampeners meaning that the ship would continue to go forward.

" **Guardian, i don't think this course of action is wise"** Ghost all but screamed in worry.

The action Apex performed being his responce to Ghost as he span the Arwing on its axis, the lack of inertia dampeners allowing the Arwings course to not be changed as he quickly blead speed, whist opening fire on the surprised Fara, the blasts of energy tearing into her Arwing, sheering off her left wing and causing his to lose control as she shot past Apex who then reveres the trick flipping back to his original flight path. The simulated G force being all but ignored by Apex.

" _Scratch one hostile"_ Apex announced over the open channel as he kicked in his afterburners to catch up on Slippy. The lull in dog fighting allowing him to view Fox, who managed to pull behind Falco and release some sort of energy projectile that followed Falcos erratic movements until the blue bird was blow up by the resulting explosion. Whilst both of the felines of the group attempted to get a bead on each other, with Miyu managing to land a single shot on Katt before the pair resumed their high speed chase, with Katt attempting to get in range of Apex but all attempts being thwarted by Miyu.

"Uh guys, I have one on my tail " Slippy announced, trying to move the bomber he was piloting to throw off the aim of Apex. The amphibians attempts ending by the introduction of another burst of laser fire, this collection of blots slamming into the cockpit causing the craft to disintegrate in a colourful explosion.

" _That's two"_ Apex shortly announced, turning to fly towards the only reaming dog fight, Only for Katts after burners to abruptly cut out allowing Miyu to finish off the pink feline.

The simulation continuing for a couple of seconds until a large screen appeared, the words ' Simulation over' Flashing until the screen went black and the VR pod opened up again. The opening quickly widening allowing Apex to clamber out of the confined space.

" _Christ those things are cramped"_ Apex announced, stretching off, as the sounds of the friendly banter between his friends got louder as the approached.

"Hahah better luck next time Bird brain"

"Oh please if you didn't use that I would have wiped the floor with yah"

"Ow, why did i have to be the first to be shot down"

"Dont worry Fay, next time you won't be blindsided by Falco"

"Thanks Miyu"

"So, Apex how did you pull off that move then" The voice of Fara asked, leaning against the VR pod the had exited, her arms crossed, waiting for a response as Apex removed his helmet.

"Huh Cute"

"What!"

"Your whole leaning against the VR pod trying to be a badass, it's cute" Apex responded, causing Fara to struggled to respond.

"What , no I'm not , thats silly I'm not trying to be badass, i was trying to be comfy"

"Oh relax Fara, I'm just messing with you and i turned off the inertia dampeners to do that"

"What, you flew without inertia dampeners!"

"Wait who flew without inertia dampeners?" The voice of Miyu asked, having over heard the conversation.

" Apex here said he stopped using his dampeners in order to shoot me down" Fara said, an accusatory finger being pointed at Apex who raised his hands in mock surrender.

" I don't see whats so shocking about this, its common practice in the last city to not use dampeners to be harder to hit and pull more ridicules moves "

"Whow You didn't use dampeners, thats hardcore, I knew you were more skilled then you were letting on to be, if you like that with a basic arwing what will you be like with a interceptor " Miyu exclaimed, holding her paw out in a high five gesture which Apex performed.

"Wait, skilled what you on about Miyu?"

"Well Falco if you would have listened our human friend here has his own ship"

"Really? How"

"Uh Guardians, even trainee Guardians are given a ship and if you're a trainee you have a mandatory monthly hour quota until you pass , i did warn you Falco"

"What, Miyu what happened to keeping the new blood in line!"

"Hey there's some thing to wild for even me to keep up" Miyu responded, he hands up in a placating manor, but with a grin on her face.

"WHAT, ok then how many flight hours did you have to get per mount then" Falco questioned, Miyu's carefree response seeming to have annoyed him.

"About 30 per month but it was common for people to exceed that, i got about 45 hours a mount before I graduated flight basics why"

"What 45 hours, that's, ok that last match didn't count you had an unfair advantage" Falco announced as the group moved towards their next destination.

"Is he always like this?"

"Only when he loses first time Apex, think nothing of it" Bill responded, as both Fox and Falco continued to argue.

"So what's everyone got planned for range time?"

"Well Katt, I have some new weapons to test out" Fara responded.

"Im just going to watch, I don't really have a weapon of my own" Miyu defectively announced.

"You know Miyu i could always let you test some before you bought one, i know you don't have a lot of cash to spend so that could help?"

"Thanks for the offer Fara but even then it might be a while " Miyu grinned back. As the group entered one of the academies weapon ranges, this one having a collection of stalls facing downrange for multiple people to use. The opportunity leading to many of the group to go and do their own thing, with Bill, Falco , Slippy and fox groping around one stall with Fara and Fay doing the same around another and Katt going off to do her own thing.

"You know you should get so down over something like not owning a weapon" Apex said to Miyu, his voice seeming to snap the sulking felines attention to him .

"I, Dont know what your on about, I'm not sulking , I'm pouting, there's a difference"

"And both make you adorable" Apex responded, the response having the same effect of Fara and stonewalling any rebuttal.

" Now come over here" Apex stated, the command in his voice leading to Miyu following him over to one of the firing stalls.

"Ok where here, but I don't see why you basically dragged me over here" Miyu announced, only to stop as Apex placed one of his Hand cannons on the table, the gold and black body of The Last Word seeming to shine in the light.

"Simple, I want you to shoot it"

"What?"

"I said shoot it" Apex responded as the sound of blaster fire echoed through the weapon range.

"But didn't you say that this could injuries the user if they were not properly trained "

"Yeah well consider this your formal training" Apex responded, picking up the hand cannon and removing the ammo from the gun until there was one shot left, and then twilling the large pistol in his hand until flipping it so he held it by the barrel, the handle of the weapon being offered towards Miyu, who cautiously accepted it.

"Your, sure about this?"

"Yup, now aim it like you normally would with a blaster and I will tell you what to change" Apex instructed, causing Miyu to follow.

"Wow, its a lot heavier then it looks"

"Yeah, our weapons need to be a lot more robust than those laser pointers you lot use, now bend your arms more, you will be able to notice the weight dissipate more the better your position is"

The advise being followed by the Lynx who bent her arms into a more suitable position, with both of her paws correctly holding The Last Word.

"I see what you mean now, its light it isn't even there"

"Ok, now you'll need to lean forward to deal with the recoil since it's your first time" Apex said, leading to Miyu being unable to resist teasing him.

"Wow, are you always this genital with a girls first time ?"

"Only for the special ones" Apex responded mirroring Miyus grin with a devious smirk. The conversation causing Miyu to burst out laughing whilst Apex chuckled.

"By the spirits, that was bad"

"Yeah well it looked like you could use with a laugh" Apex responded, leaning against the stall wall as Miyu repositioned The Last word aiming it at the holographic target.

"Ok, so now what"

The question leading to Apex holding out a hand and flicking the weapons safety off, the slight click signalling the weapon now being live.

"Shoot, don't worry about the recoil, your stance should absorb most of it" Apex said, as he watched Miyu slowly pull the trigger of the last word, the colossal 'Bang' announcing the firing of the weapon, as the recoil threw Miyus arms up in the air, her arm movements only being stopped by Apex who shot out a hand and grabbed hers, stopping her from hitting herself in the face.

" Damm, how do you fire that ?"

"Well I point it at the thing I want dead"

"Oh you know that's not what a meant" Miyu said placing the hand cannon back onto the table of the shooting stall.

"Well to be honest that's got less recoil then my other one, and if you think the recoils bad you should see the other guy" Apex announced gesturing to the target display screen, the screen replaying the point when the bullet collided with the target, the round clearly tearing through the chest of the target and doing untold damage to whatever was supposed to be there.

The replay of the target folding from the force silencing any rebuttal from Miyu as she seemed to look between the hand cannon and the target screen.

" So, want to fire it again" Apex asked.

"Hell yes" Miyu announced, her response being what Apex expected as he retrieved a full magazine for the hand cannon, the cylinder of self contained bullets being passed to Miyu as Apex talked her through reloading the weapon.

"Ok so The Last word holds 8 shots and has a good rate of fire, as you probably noticed when I used it at the range that time you can 'Fan the hammer' so to speak, though I don't recommend doing that yet, when there's multiple targets its best to guide the weapons recoil instead of resisting it... " Apex said, going over tips and pointers on how to mitigate the weapons recoil explaining to his Feline friend, who then proceeded to fire the weapon again, this time successfully dealing with the weapons recoil.

".. And to unload the weapon just repeat the reload process"

" Thanks for that Apex" The lynx said, spinning the Last Word on a furry digit before holding it out to Apex to grasp, which he did before holstering it on his thigh.

"Damm you're a natural... And think nothing of it, you looked like you needed something to take you mind off whatever's bothering you, unless you want help with that?" Apex said, basically calling out that Miyu was struggling with something, a reassuring gloved hand onto her shoulder.

"Thanks for the offer Apex, but its nothing major i promises you"

Miyus response leading the pair to fall into a semi comfortable semi weird silence, as the others fired their weapons.

"Wait didn't you say you had a second hand cannon, like on you ?"

"Yeah, General Pepper approved my request to be able to carry both on me" Apex said, noticing the subtle twitch in Miyus tail.

"Can I see it ?"

The question from the Lynx getting a hundred responses to form in Apex's mind.

" **Dont you dare Guardian!"**

" **Dont you bloody dare"**

" **I swear to the Light if you say something like that I'm going to kill you"**

" **Youre going to cause a diplomatic incident by saying that"**

The angry synthesized voice of Ghost ringing in his head as Apex's AI companion continued to disapprove of Apex's response.

" At least take me to dinner first" Apex announced, a shit eating grin on his face as he watched Miyu realise the implications of his response before she burst out laughing, a paw slapping Apex's chest as she went on about him being just as bad as Katt.

Whilst Miyu was enjoying the crude humour of Apex, his Ghost was doing the complete opposite.

" **What in the travellers name, i should report you to the Vanguard for this!"**

" **Since when have I cared about the vanguard permission"**

" **Fine then I will delete you inventory"**

" **Nice try Ghost but you need Guardian confirmation before you can d that"**

" **Ok then how about I destroy you Alcohol collection"**

" **Do that and I will do horrifying things to you ghost now calm down before you blow a light bulb, what is it with Ghosts and not understanding some social que's anyway"**

Apex mentally responded to his companions rant as he retrieved The First Curse, the black and silver Hand cannon being the twin to the Last word, differing by its higher stopping power but lower rate of fire.

"This is The First Curse, Twin to The Last word" Apex said, holding the weapon in his right hand as he took aim.

" i can see what you mean, there almost identical"

"Yup, the internals also differ but you already noticed the different colour's which is do do with the different materials used for it, you sure you want to to fire this"

" Yeah why worried i might shoot better then you with it"

"Nope, I'm worried it will effect Falcos masculinity and ego"

"Just shoot the weapon you dork"

"Fine, though I'd cover your ears if i was you" Apex warned Miyu who followed the advice as Apex fired the sheer volume being drastically different, like the Last word was a 200lb bomb detonating The First Curse was like a 500lb bomb going off , bits of dust actually falling from the ceiling as the single over charge bullet collided with the target all but disintegrating the target as the holographic displays computer struggled to cope with the sudden influx of information, the machine having to calculate the ballistic trajectory along with the kinetic force of the bullet along with whatever else it did.

" **Show off"** Ghost stated as Apex grabbed The Last Word and proceeded to holster the pair of weapons with a collection of spins and arcs.

"Hey What the hell was that? Is everyone ok?" Fox's voice announced followed by a collection of confused swearing by the others , as Apex exited the shooting booth to the sight of some confused cornarians.

"Sorry about that, testing my other hand cannon" Apex explained, gesturing to the pair of hand cannons on his thighs, the Last Word on his Left whilst The first curse was on his right.

"Thank the spirits, i thought a bomb hand gone off, so what you doing with two, i though you were only allowed one?"

"Yeah but General Pepper approved my request thankfully"

"So whats it called, is it going to be another weird name" Falco teased only to receive a blank look from Apex.

" Nope its called The First Curse"

" Ok and why is it called that?" The voice of Slippy asked.

"Because if someone hasn't sworn before in their left, this Hand cannon will make them, just ask Fay" Apex responded, hiding the true origins of the weapons name.

"What Fay swore, why didn't someone record it" Bill dramatically announced.

"Im sorry, i was so loud it took me by surprise" The now embarrassed Canine announced, failing to notice her proximity to a certain pink Feline.

"She's finally becoming a woman everybody, im so proud" Katt announced, faking a tear and ignoring the noise of disapproval Fay made to the bear hug she was caught in.

"Katt, please stop, its not polite to swear and I shouldn't have done so" the canine continued.

"Well I cannot find a reason to argue with the name" Falco responded.

"Wow that's a first , the famous Falco Lombardi admitting defeat" Slippy announced, an all to telling grin on his face, the pair quickly falling into verbal confrontation that Apex had gotten used to by now.

"So I guess this is normal then"

"Yeah Apex, as much as it pains me to admit it , it is. So I guess its not like this at the Tower?"

" Oh its a lot worse actually" Apex responded with a grin, remembering the times he and the other members of his fire team and raid team had accidently pushed each over off of the Tower, and the other shenanigans semi immortal demi gods would get up to.

" I'm not even going to ask" Fox responded, getting a reassuring hand on his shoulder from Fara.

"Thats probably for the best" Apex responded, as the final bell of the day rang out.

The bell seeming to end the common place arguments as the group causally made their way out of the room and eventually the school, the small talk between each of the members until they finally reached the schools court yard, the place being packed with cornarians in a similar mind set of geting as far away from the building as possible, many of them still having their personal blasteres on them in slings or holsters . The rain from earlier having thankfully dissipated.

"Oh year before I forget, Apex were trying to organise a get together at some point and were wondering if there was some way to contact you?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, I believe this number should suffice, links to my personal com's" Apex said, handing his friend a bit of paper with his 'number' on it.

" Ill see you lot when i see you i guess" Apex said, reciving his fair wells from the group as he departed.

" **Guess I owe you one Ghost"**

" **Oh please it was nothing, think of it as payback for the new shell, that along with dealing with you shenanigans"**

His Ghost responded as Apex caught sight of the familiar body of Miss Snow's transport. The black SUV like vehicle being at one of the parking spaces, its engine running as the white canine inside waited for Apex to appear.

"Guess who" Apex announced as he opened the vehicles door, the white seats being as clean as ever as he sat down on one.

"Well , you don't seem to be effected by the academy at all"

"What can i say, its not that challenging" Apex responded teasingly as the vehicle pulled away and onto to main road, Apex response getting a huff out of Miss Snow who was thankfully used to Apex's mannerisms by now.

"Well that's some good news at least" the tired response of Miss Snow came back.

"Why, you reckon they'll try and pull something?" Apex responded, his tone of voice becoming more serious even if his position didn't show it The aforementioned 'They' being the collection of political extremists and other scum bags that seemed to have their eyes set on Apex to either attempt to kill or 'Enslave' the first human in the system.

" ' _huff'_ Something like that, the CDF'S intelligence agency has been monitoring some of the more infamous groups and there's been some activity"

"Which is probably why your exhausted, you should take a break or something" Apex suggested.

"Its noting really" Miss Snow tried to counter only for a yawn to ruin her rebuttal.

"Really, that yawn proves otherwise have tomorrow off or somthing"

" I cannot, what if..."

"What that some slavers will get me, please I'd eat them alive, and before out bring up the possible terrorists after me they know as well as I do that they cannot touch me if I'm out in public, because then they cannot twist my death to suit their narrative also me being here for a handful of weeks isn't enough time for them to gather enough intel about me anyway" Apex responded, being familiar with the tactics that may be played against them.

"Ugh, why did I have to be stuck with the exchange student that has sense, fine ill take tomorrow off since you don't have to go anywhere anyway" Miss Snow conceded, the pair falling into a comfortable silence as Apex was transported back to his accommodation , glad that another week here was done with.


End file.
